Naruto the no nonsense ninja
by hflores74
Summary: Naruto received a chance to do over his past and learns how knowledge and having the support of a trusted companion can make a difference in his life. Strong Naruto, Skilled, and Confident working towards a happy life and future for himself and his precious people.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

It can be said that life can be both funny and cruel. After a long life of hardships, pain and suffering Naruto achieved what he ones wished for. The people of Konoha had finally accepted him as a good and honest person. I know people will say that it should not taken so long, but stupidity and rage tend to make people a little blind and hardheaded. Naruto was accepted, but yet he was utterly alone. Kakashi the man he had come to treat as a big brother, died killed by Tobi to get his eye back. It turned out that Tobi was the original owner of the sharingan eye Kakashi was given by his friend. That friend that now went under the name of Tobi.

The 5 Kage decided that Madara was a major threat to the entire world. They agreed that they needed to put past grievances and problems behind them or they would all end up being Madara's mindless puppets. Tsunade and Onoki were the last 2 kage to agree, Tsunade had a bit of a beef with that, since the death of her lover was never going to be avenged, and Onoki had a problem with allowing the son of the yellow flash survive, he would never avenge the shinobi that died by Minato's hands. The other kage simply told the two needed to grow up and see the real danger in front of them. They agreed that they needed to work together, they were not happy being called immature by a guy no older than Naruto, but they knew they had to do it.

The United Shinobi Force fought against Madara and his subordinates with everything they had. Madara even told them that he was simply trying to bring about world peace. In the end he achieved his goal, just not the way he pictured. The 10 tails was brought back into the world, and she was not as easy to control as Madara had hoped. A six foot tall, raven hair beauty in her human form, and with a body that would make Tsunade look like a teenager. But the juubi was told that Madara wanted to be her jinjuriki, at that point she flat out flipped him off, and told him that if she was going to be inside someone, it would be someone she respected, as far as she knew the only one she respected was Naruto. He was the only one to ever treat all the 9 tails beasts as people, even managed to forge a true friendship with each and every one of them. So when given the choice she practically jumped into Naruto's seal. This made Madara angry as all hell. He needed the power of the 10 tails to do his plan. He tried to kill Naruto many times, but having mastered his beast mode with Kurama, it made using the beast mode with Shinju that much easier.

The fighting seemed like it would never end, and Madara's forces were being slaughtered by a single, extremely angry shinobi. After 10 years of fighting and the death of all the 5 kages the war finally came to an end, but the sad thing was that every young man and woman, even the children had died. The only people that remained were old men and women, and 1 young man, Naruto Uzumaki. He knew that there would be no more children, and that Madara had achieved world peace, but it was the peace of the grave.

Without anyone to talk to Naruto closed into himself and spent all his time inside his mind. Shinju was not complaining about that one bit, she actually loved spending time with Naruto, she even made a joke that if she got out of the seal, they could be the new adam and eve for the shinobi world. Which he simply told her that means that she was willing to be pregnant and suffer labor pain many times, that pretty much squashed that idea flatter than a pancake.

It was not the pain that she did not like, it was the headache of being a mother to a whole horde of children. She laughed that he mentioned the fact that they were talking about pregnancies and children and they had not even gone on a single date. She told him the war kept him pretty busy, but nothing was stopping them now? But she put her foot down on one topic, and that was if they did go out, there was no way in hell that their dinner was going to be ramen. He told her that the only ramen he liked would never again be made, Deidra blew up the ramen stand and killed the ramen stand owner, his daughter and 20 customers.

Shinju could always tell how her Naruto felt, it was a connection they shared. There was no real explaining it, but as far as she knew she always had a deep connection to him. It had the positive side that she felt closer to him, and enjoyed every moment that they were together, but the negative was that she would see every lousy moment of his past. His dreams had been memories of the pain, abuse, and neglect he suffered growing up, calling them dreams was a kind way of calling them. To her they were nightmares, and she hated everyone of them. How could someone so warm, caring and tender had to suffer so much? why did the most wonderful guy she ever met, suffered more than any man she ever met too? She wanted Naruto to be happy and truly smile, but these nightmares always remind him of his hellish past. She had to find a way to free him from those horrible memories, so he would enjoy life more.

She was an immensely powerful and intelligent person, but the only answer made her frown more than smile. In his younger years he suffered because of his inability to protect himself, in his academy years he suffered because of neglect and down right abuse by his teachers. She could hardly believe that someone could do that, and still be called a teacher. In his genin days he suffered from a leader that completely ignored him, while giving preferential treatment to the other genin in his team. Granted, the leader later made several attempts to apologize for his actions, and Naruto even began to think about him like a big brother. But in her mind that did not excuse his actions while leading the squad. In later days he was never given his due credit during mission reports, and finally he was blamed for the team not receiving the next rank after the exams. If Sakura Haruno was not already dead, she would make sure she would be after all the things she did to her Naruto. Sasuke's betrayal was the only thing she could not complain about, if someone was so self absorbed like him, would it be any mystery that he would betray his teams, in something that would benefit him in his idiotic quest for revenge. Naruto had found several records in the ruins of the Root Anbu Division Headquarteres, that it was in fact Danzo that blamed the Uchiha so he could get most if not all of them killed, so he could steal as many of their eyes as he could. Itachi was forced to take the blame, with the promise that his brother would be safe. Even as he died his only concern was for his beloved little brother, not that the idiot Sasuke would even notice.

The only solution was to quite literally restart time a few days after he was born, with the only exception that this time Naruto would remember everything he had learned to present time, and retain all the hard earned skills he had mastered, the only exception would be his toad contract, he would need to sign that again later if he wished. But this had 2 main problems, first it would mean sending him to a time where she was still divided in 9 beings, and more importantly she would be separated from him. She did not like those issues, and like the last one even less than the first. There was only one person who could resolve it, but she did not want to call on the spirit of that guy, but she did not want to be separated from Naruto. She had no alternative, and decided to take the bulls by the horns, and called the spirit of the sage of the six paths.

The spirit appeared and for the most part was very happy to hear that one of his descendants had managed the impossible, the kid had actually managed to make his former beast happy enough, that she was willing to call on his spirit from the sheer fear of being separated from him. Most tail beast merely put up with their jinjuriki, one actively tormented his jinjuriki and gave him no time to rest, then again some became friends with their tail beasts, but the situation never happened to any of them, and not even himself. There was the 10 tail beast acting like she was deeply in love with her jinjuriki. To the degree that she even summoned him to try and figure a way for them not to be separated. He mentioned several times that if the time reversal worked, he would be a little boy, and not the man she had fallen in love with. She of course denied that she was in love with him, all she wanted was to be sure he was protected. The sage did what everyone would do, and he did not believe a word of her excuse.

He quickly told her that there was no real reason why she could not travel in time with him, and take the place of Kurama. As far as he knew the act of traveling backwards through time, pretty much destroyed the original time line. That is why many shinobi who specialized in time and space jutsu never attempted it in the first place. She mentioned that there was only 2 as far as she recalled, and he told her that the place she was, was not the only universe.

She asked and asked if the things he mentioned would work, the sheer nervous look on her face made her excuse of not loving the boy, that much less believable. He never really got along with her in the first place, they always argued about everything, but this time she was truly caring about someone other than just herself. He decided to go an extra mile and told her of the place where his personal library of scrolls was kept, and if someone managed to learn what was there, they would be able to make the sealing matrix for the trime travel and so much more. But the only condition was that she never tell him who gave her the location, and who owned the scrolls. He did not want any thanks or even recognition. If she promised that the boy as he kept calling Naruto would be happy, and that she would share in said joy, then he would be more than rewarded. As the time expired on the meeting he wished her best, and she wished him a peaceful rest in the afterlife.

Naruto was excited to learn something new, the way things were going the future extinction of the shinobi, was a rather depressing situation for him and for the older survivors. Many of them had been shinobi who had lived long enough to honorably retire. They figured that they would serve as advisors and guides to the younger generations, but with how the war turned out, that dream was crushed into dust. He followed Shinju's directions and instructions and he was surprised, who would believe that their was a library underneath the Hokage Mountain, he was extremely happy to have so many scrolls at his disposal, but Shinju told him that he needed to be quick and efficient, the scrolls were old, and she was not sure how long they would last. He made 300 shadow clones and ordered them to learn each one of the scrolls. Then he had them written them up in new scrolls, it would take several weeks but he would manage what his dear friend and companion said. He would master the material in the scrolls, even if it seemed that he would never use it. Shinju simply smiled and told him to never say never, he might be in for a surprise after he finished learning everything in the library.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

It just took him 2 months to learn everything in the library and it made him both quite proud and quite sad, it took the destruction of his world, and the death of all his precious people to finally learn the everything he had once wanted to know. A heavy price for knowledge, but it was knowledge that he was going to use. Happy because if the pervy sage was still among the living, he would be both proud and quite sad too. Proud that his apprentice managed to learn the fine and exact art of seals and sad because now Naruto knew more about that him and several Kage combined.

He found that there was a seal array already in the library, and thanks to the things he learned he found out it was a time travel seal. If he used it he could travel backwards in time and maybe, just maybe he could stop most of his precious people from dying the way they did. He had no illusion that he could save Sasuke. The guy was so obsessed with revenge, like Orochimaru was about escaping death. So the only way that he could stop the reason for Sasuke's obsession was to some how stop the massacre. If he went back in time he would go back to being a new born. How can a little boy managed to stop Itachi or whoever it really was from killing a whole clan. Shinju just told him, "You are a master of both Sealing and Ninjutsu. Does the Shadow Clone give you any clues?" Naruto hit his open palm on his head. "Of course, a seal to paralyze and a ninjutsu to dispatch or stop the person who killed the Uchiha. Maybe then teme would prevent him from having a whole pole stuck up his ass." Shinju just laughed, "Have you ever heard of an Uchiha that didn't have that pole problem?" Naruto realized that Itachi too had particular condition. "Well we cross that bridge when we get to it."

He would get to see his parents and even for a little while, as the sealing array began his vision began to blur and next thing he new he had an umbilical cord, was just cut and a women he never even knew was giving him a rather strong smack to his rear end, who wouldn't cry after such a painful hit? He was placed in his blanket and just as he was placed in his mother's arms he saw Madara or Madara possessing someone else's body. He had no time he pretended to flay his arms, but in reality he used one of his new jutsu. The baby looked cute trying to form hand signs, Madara was taken back when he realized he was forming hand signs. "Uzumaki Style: Time Freeze Jutsu." The baby just whispered. "Time Manipulation Jutsu, at his age? This is just gone from bad to worse. I can't get the Kyuubi and use it to kill the worthless village. Damn it to hell. I will just have to wait for my revenge, but I will not forget this little brat, you will pay!" Just then he saw the baby do something that he never expected him to do. He threw a rock at him and gave him the universal sign of go fuck yourself. Madara was practically growling as he left the small cave where he had been born. Both his parents were happy to be alive, and that the 9 tails was not released. Kushina was not so happy to see her baby make such a disgusting hand sign. She would have to teach her son some manners as soon as possible. Minato just told his wife, that their son just saved their lives and the life of Hiruzen's wife. "How about we cut out new born son some slack?" Minato asked, "**I will not have my son become a foul mouth pervert! Dattebane!**"

For his parents Naruto had been a real blessing. Hiruzen Sarutobi wanted to practically erect a statue for the boy. The new born had saved the village, the hokage and both their wives. Knowing everything he did he managed to walk, run and even walk on the walls of his room by the tender age of 2. If that was not bad enough he was potty trained and could dressed himself by the age of 1. While most boys are just playing around Naruto was often in his father's library looking at scrolls, at least that what Kushina believed, but no he was actually reading reports and ninjutsu scrolls. But the real kicker was that he was just a shadow clone, the real Naruto and 20 other clones had been busy placing seals all over the Uchiha district. The seals would freeze the person trying to kill the Uchiha, and it would give him enough time to put a stop to them or flat out kill them.

At the tender age of 3 he received that 2 people where trapped in his seals. It was the middle of the night and he made 20 shadow clones, he sent half to deal with one of the people, the other he went himself. There he was again, Madara trying to harm the village yet again. "Madara, why are you trying to kill off your own clan?" Naruto asked the man, and he looked at the boy, "A brat like you would never understand!" Naruto just told him as he heard, "Why don't you try me, Dattebayo!" Madara was not going anywhere so he had no reason why not, "I was supposed to be Hokage, but my own clan betrayed me and chose a Senju to be the next Hokage. I am not betraying my clan I am punishing an act of treason!" Naruto looked at the man, and smiled, "Let's think it over shall we? Would do really do anyone any good being stuck inside an office the whole day doing nothing but boring paperwork, and listening to one person after another complain about everything from her cat running away, to have someone take a letter to his mother-in law? They did not betray you Madara, they just knew that you were too talented to be wasted by putting you in that position. I mean the only thing you are going to achieve attacking your clan right now, it that Danzo is going to use it to steal all the eyes of the dead Uchiha. Do you really want him to have the chance of stealing the Sharingan?" Madara was speechless, completely speechless, a 3 year old just told him his entire reason for revenge was mistaken, and he was right. He never realized how much the job of being Hokage just plain sucked. Sure he was the most respected shinobi, but you could get respect other ways. "Alright, you do have a point. It's just not easy thing to take coming from a toddler that I don't even know your name." The seal came undone, and Naruto smile, "Sorry for that insult, but that smack on my rear really hurt something fierce. The name is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, dattebayo." Madara left with a smile on his face, maybe the village had a chance of being redeemed after all. The shadow clone dispelled and the memories went to the original Naruto.

At the same time Naruto was face to face with Itachi, and he had just finished telling him the real reason why the massacre was going to take place. "So let me get this straight. My clan never wanted to betray the village, it was all a lie and scheme by Danzo to get the killed so he could steal their eyeballs?" Naruto looked at him with a smile, "Of course, it was. Think about it, the Sharingan is an extremely useful doujutsu. Who wouldn't want to steal it? Dattebayo." Itachi smacked his own head twice with his hands. "How in the world did I not see that, I am an ANBU Captain." Naruto simply laughed, and looked at him with a serious and stoic look on his face, "Loyalty is a good thing. But don't you know blind loyalty can get you into so much trouble, dattebayo." Naruto saw the seal come undone and he continued, "Do you really want your brother to be so obsessed with killing you that he doesn't even care about being living his life? You love your baby brother and your family, why not stick around and make sure he has a proper role model, Dattebayo!" Itachi was seeing it but not sure to believe it, the toddler was right, but what about Madara? would he not attack the clan as planned? Naruto continued as he saw the worried face of Itachi, "My clone just finished talking with Madara, and he is not going to attack the village or your clan anymore. So how about you go home to your family, dattebayo." Itachi smiled something Naruto never expected from an Uchiha, but he had seen it twice in one night. "Sure thing, Naruto. But what do we do with Danzo?" Naruto smiled, "Why tell my dad in the morning and expose him as the traitor he is. Your ANBU right? Make sure to expose him and make sure the bastard get's what he deserves, Dattebayo!"

Minato was going to have a very interesting day, one would never believe the things he would hear from 2 unexpected people. Both Madara and Itachi would pay him a visit and with the two working together they managed to get Danzo's private journal and all the evidence they needed to prove his treason of both the Uchiha Clan and the village. Madara was quite happy to return to the village and take over as head master of the academy, and Itachi would be quite happy to continue as an ANBU captain and later a jounin sensei. All in all it turned out that his son Naruto adverted a tragedy and managed to get an old missing nin to rethink his choices in life and be able to help the village once more. Kushina was doing the cleaning and she asked her son, "Son what are you doing with that scroll, dattebane?" The answer was not the one she was expecting, "Trying to complete the rasengan jutsu, dattebayo. But dad's hand writing is horrible, dattebayo. He really needs to take some calligraphy lessons, Dattebayo!" Having the family verbal tic must mean that he was really having a hard time reading his dad's hand writing. "Ok, scoot over and let mama help you, dattebane." As she hugged her son, and was quite proud of him. She would be even more after her husband got home, and told him what her son had done the night before.

As her husband finished telling her what his day was like, Kushina could hardly contain it any longer. "Let me get this straight you were out at night without my or your dad's permission?" Kushina took a kunai and twirled it in her hand. Minato did not like where this was going. "**I think someone is in need of some disciple, Dattebane!**" Minato saw the look of utter rage on his wife and could only scream, "**Naruto don't just sit there, run for your life!**" As both Minato and Naruto same trying to avoid the incredibly upset Kushina throwing one kunai after another at them. "Dad, I saved the village, a whole clan, and convinced Madara to come back to the village. So why is my mom doing this to me? Dattebayo!" Naruto asked his father as he kept dodging the kunai being thrown at them, with tears flowing down his face. "Naruto if you ever figure how the mind of a woman works write a book about it. You make a fortune and all the men in the world will sing songs in thanks to you for all eternity. Because as it's stands I have no clue!" The entire Hyuuga clan was laughing so hard that they had a hard time breathing. When the youngest asked she clan head just told her that they were seeing the hokage and his son dodging a few hundred kunai, it was pretty funny to see the yellow flash of konoha being afraid of his wife.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

Danzo was found guilty of conspiring to kill a noble can, and the idiot had a detail plan just waiting for Inoichi Yamanaka to look in the empty coconut he once called his head. What do I mean he once call his head, well the crime he commited was treason against both Konoha and the ruler of Fire Country, you don't commit crimes like that and get away with it. His sentence was a left to be decided by the offended party, really it would have been more merciful just to leave him to a pack of jackals. Every single kunoichi in the entire Uchiha clan called for his immediate and horribly painful execution. Some of them even wanted to do the deed themselves. Having Madara return sort off made the Uchiha Clan rethink on who was supposed to be Clan Head, and Danzo had to wait till the tournament ended, and as you would expect Madara was named Clan Head. Danzo was just out of luck, he got to see how the man used the sharingan to cause the root ninja that had been trying to free their master, paralyzed and then burst into flames. There was nothing more than a few piles of ashes when he was done with them. "Danzo, I hope you got a real good look what happened to your supposed rescuers. Because I was merciful with them, You don't try and get my clan killed, then have you scavenge their eyes like a bloody vulture, and get away with it. Hell will seem like a beach vacation when I send you there!" Madara told him as he was dragged to a huge Colosseum. It was the place where they held the final phase of the Chuunin exams. "Look around you sick bastard, this is the village that you planned to betray!" Danzo knew that he was going to die, but he had to make a few final arguments. "You wanted them dead, and you almost got your wish thanks to me. I would have put those eyes of yours to better use, and made Konoha ruler of the world. You can hate me, I don't care, but I will die knowing that I did it for the good of Konoha, and it's people." The entire stadium was quite as he made his last speech, "It will not make much of difference because you die now!" "**Fire Style:** **Amaterasu**." As he was burned by the black flames, he was screaming for it to end in his mind, but the fire had burned his vocal cords first. and most of his face as the technique started to really do it's worst. "I once was foolish in my way of looking at things, and a boy saved me. I will not let anything hurt that boy, I owe him a life debt, and I intend on paying it."

Naruto was not your typical little boy, not only was he simply addicted to reading, and exercising, but also learning new skills and jutsu. The boy had managed to read every single scroll on his father's personal library. He knew the answer to any question you asked him, even when someone flat out simply spoke the question out loud. For instance when Minato was wondering what if there was a certain law that would protect jutsu of the village from being stolen by other villages, Naruto mentioned the location of the scroll, the place in the scroll, and what the law was about. He even explained it to his own father. Now imagine it if you will, the Hokage was taking a legal lecture from his son, and he was not even a teenager. Some people wondered when did Naruto have any fun with kids his own age? Was the Hokage pushing his son a little too hard? Was the pressure of being the son of the 4th Hokage just to much for a child like Naruto? Kushina stopped the rumors dead and simply told them to watch her son train. If they think he was not doing something he did not want to do. She would restrict his training till he was in the academy. Several clan members of other clans saw Naruto train, and they were shocked what they saw. Naruto was training in elemental jutsu, and the goal he spoke out loud was, "Let's see if I can make it this kunai fly." Hiruzen Sarutobi told the people watching that it would take very advance chakra control and mastery of wind manipulation to achieve it. The people watching knew that it was a big goal.

The next person that seemed to be looking and decided to join in on the group commentary, was Madara, "I don't know why you people are complaining, if that was my kid, I would be the proudest dad in existence. My god, this boy puts some one my clan's training habits to shame." Just as he finished they saw him cause the kunai levitate from his hand and was launched at a tree. "Well the kid is doing just find from where I am looking at." The current ANBU commander decided to make his presence known. "Darn it, why can't I hit the higher branches. Dattebayo." This made everyone unable to comment, he was complaining because he did not hit his intended target. Then the most shocking thing happened. The tree branch fell as it was cut clean off the branch. He simply walked over and picked up his Kunai and had to try again. "No one is going to be in need for lumber in his house." Madara had simply been staring at the boy as he saw him make a series of hand signs. "**Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu.**" Naruto launched a fire ball at the fallen branches and they began to burn. More hand signs, "**Wind Style: Great Vortex Jutsu**." The wind jutsu made the fire burn the branches faster, "**Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu**." A small dragon was formed from a nearby water filled bucket. "Well that takes care of the branch. Dattebayo. The last thing I need is my dad telling me to take my training down a few notches. Dattebayo." Madara blinked and he asked the 3rd Hokage to do him a favor, Hiruzen of course asked what was that favor. He told him to pinch him, because he had a feeling that he was seeing things. Hiruzen just grabbed him on the arm and gave him a really strong pinch. "So I was not the only one that saw a boy not even in his teens use not 1 but 3 elemental jutsu in quick succesion?" As the group left towards the 4th Hokage's office, to tell him what his son was doing. Madara was heard saying, "God must be punishing me. Why is such a boy a namikaze? I could die a happy man if he was the next Uchiha Clan Head." Itachi was watching, while he was impressed with the boys work, he only commented, "Naruto, nice that you can try those jutsu, but you are using to much chakra. I really need to find a way to improve that horrible chakra control of yours."

Naruto was simply having fun, he remembered everything he went through in his former life, the pain, the humiliation, the countless times people beat him, the hunger and misery of living on the streets. But all these thing did not make depressed or even angry. Each and every experience made him feel that that a single day without the bad experiences was a gift, and he truly cherished them, for they were not that many. His life as a ninja told him that not everything that appeared to be true, was. There was always deeper meaning to the actions and more so on the motives of humans. His understanding of pain and suffering made it possible for him to actually understand the pain and fears of others, and even managed to get on friendly terms with all 9 tails beasts to varying degrees. Kurama, Son Goku, and Gyuki were best friends with Naruto and they would often chat with each other as all the tails beast could talk to each other. A particular thing was that Matabi was actually interested him in a romantic sense. The times the friend had to watch this beast make advances at him was not something they would ever forget. She actually loved him, and it was this love that eventually when the 9 beasts were put back together that influenced the mind and character of the 10 tails beast, Shinju. She was given a chance to inhabit the one that brought her back to the world, but without even thinking about it, she jumped into Naruto. Deep down she knew this way she would always be with her one true love. This love manifested in the current situation too, she gave her most precious person a chance at having a happy life. But it was only a chance.

She waited and waited deep down in Naruto's mind, eventually when he felt that he could not advance alone, or when he really needed help, he would come. She wanted to see him again, hold him, be with him as they had been so many times in the previous time line. But finally it hit her, the reason her beloved had not visited was because he wanted his body to be considered an adult. "Naruto, honestly you don't look like a kid in your mind, and I really miss your tender touch. Alright, mister. I will wait till you are a chuunin, but so help me if you don't come I will bring you to see me. A beautiful, caring and sweet lady like myself, does need a little bit of tender loving care after all."

In the office of the 4th Hokage where a gathering of people, he never expected. The 3rd Hokage, Madara Uchiha, the current ANBU commander, and several members of the Hyuuga Clan and Uchiha Clan. The reason they were all there was easily the most shocking thing. They all told him that Naruto was doing elemental jutsu and training like no child his age should even consider. They began to question Minato if he was raising his son in a loving home, or raising him to be a weapon for the village? Minato told them that he felt insulted by even being asked the question. He told them that his son was simply having fun. For his son training was just a wonderful game and he loved training. Even if he wanted him to take it easy, he would just sneak out at night and training where nobody could see him. This made one kunoichi tell him, "But Hokage he simply does not spend time with the other children in the village, how is he ever going to be able to work in a team without proper social skills? Even my son Itachi had friends and had a life besides training. How about if we tell him that the other clans want to teach a few things. That way he will have to spend time with kids his own age." Minato knew that it wasn't a bad idea, but Naruto had a massive library at home to learn from. For some reason his son simply was too focused on training and learning, and everything else was considered a waste of valuable time. "I will try and do that, Mikoto. But chances are he will rely on the scrolls in our home's library. For some odd reason my son wants to be extremely strong, and I can't figure out why? We live in a time of peace, and the time for him to be a ninja is long from now. It will be another 3 years even before he starts going to the academy." Madara finally decided to tell his view on it. "Maybe your son sees what most people chose to ignore. Peace time is always cut short, to short for the liking of regular people. War and conflict is always present. Maybe, just maybe Naruto sees the need to be prepare to defend what he holds dear. It is a sentiment that I wish some of my clan would have, as they have grown to confident in the power of the sharingan. True he needs social skills, but do not crush his desire to grow stronger. I say we make sure he does so, and guide him to do so safely and efficiently. We just need to treat his social skills as a another needed skill when he finally becomes a ninja of the village." Minato was laughing as Madara finished talking. "Why do I get the feeling that you would love to train my son?" Madara was walking towards the door, and as he opened it he looked at the Hokage, "Because I do. Having a dedicated student would make my last days a joy."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

Kushina could hardly believe what her husband had finished telling her. Her baby boy was doing some serious ninja training, and was doing elemental jutsu. "Are you sure they saw that? Dattebane." Minato could easily see that his wife was becoming rather emotional on the subject. "If you don't believe me, lets test it out shall we?" Kushina could not figure how. "We both make 3 shadow clones and tell them to henge into bandits. Then we have them pretend that they are attacking you. Just as Naruto can see you being attacked, we both know that if he has any training. He will jump in and defend you." Kushina did not like the idea of tricking her boy, but she was sure that these people had been seeing something that was not there.

The next day they put there little test into action. Kushina and Minato made each 3 shadow clones. Then those 6 clones henge into bandits. Kushina was off to buy some groceries and the supposed bandits went to the arranged ambush point. "Boy, Kurama I sure hope my boy can forgive me for this." Kurama could only laugh, "**I am sure it will be fine. No boy that young could be training. They must have been seeing things.**" Kushina relaxed and told her beast that she hoped they were. This could cause some serious problems with the other clans. It could even make some clans feel that Naruto wanted to show off, since he was the son of the 4th Hokage.

Just as Naruto was coming out of the local ramen stand. He saw 6 strangely dressed people run towards what would be the place his mother shopped for groceries. He decided to follow them, and what he saw next made him so angry that he could not think clearly. There were the 6 strange people each holding a dagger threatening his mother. Naruto quickly dropped his own henge and threw 6 shuriken and managed to knock all their daggers away from the supposed bandits hands. Kushina was shocked to see the aim, but when 5 of the shuriken banished. Her boy could use the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu. The clones decided to take it up a notch, and took blades and threaten to kill her if the boy did not leave. That was of course, a big mistake. They were not inside a building but an open market. He did hand signs as if it was second nature. Kushina could not even follow the sequence and she was a Jounin. "I have a better idea. **Uzumaki Style: Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu.**" A large cloud of smoke appeared. 20 shadow clones appeared around him. "**Squad 1 rescue the hostage. Squad 2 your with me, Lets make these scum regret threatening my mom. DATTEBAYO!**" The few ninja that saw the look on his face, could only think one thing. "Thank god I am not his opponent."

The first 10 shadow clones managed to substitute one of themselves with Kushina and the rest took her away to somewhere safe. Naruto and the rest of the clones did hand signs and called a jutsu that no one was expecting. "**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough Jutsu!**" The 6 supposed bandits were send flying and just as they were outside the village walls. The clones that had rescued Kushina appeared out of the brush. "**Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu**" Naruto the original and the other clones marched where the 6 bandits were held in 6 balls of water. Thank goodness there was a stream nearby. "Now I am going to ask you a question? If you answer correctly I will kill you quickly and painlessly. If you tell me garbage I will make you see hell. Dattebayo." One of the clones waiting for the question. "Why did you attack that woman?" The clone was seen laughing, "**A babe like that, me and the boys wanted to take her somewhere private and use her as the bitch she is!**" Naruto ordered the clones to release the bandits and tied them up with some vines. Then he ordered them to rejoin the into one group. "What do you think the answer was?" Naruto asked his shadow clones. "**The wrong fucking answer! Dattebayo!**" Naruto and half of the clones did hand signs that not one of the supposed bandits could recognize the sequence or could they follow them. "**Fire Style: Fires of Annihilation Jutsu.**" The clones send a stream of fire that turned into a masive fan and was going to burn a big chunk of forest including them. But then the other half did the next jutsu. "**Wind Style: Great Vortex Jutsu.**" The flames that would have destroyed the forest concentrated on the supposed 6 bandits and what should be 6 piles of ashes 6 shadow clones dispelled. As the original received the memories and saw how the 6 shadow clones met their end. "Well? Is our boy doing ninja training or is he doing ninja training?" Minato looked at a rather shocked and worried Kushina as he finished asking. "That was an S class Fire jutsu. He made 20 shadow clones as easy as brushing his teeth. He used Fire, Water, and Wind elements. What is wrong with my baby boy. Why can he do normal things like any other boy his age? Dattebane." Minato placed his hand on her shoulder. "Just be happy he is on our side. I would not want to be on the enemies side after he finished his training with the other clans, and the academy. Pity the poor boy that has to spar with him. If this in any indication. My son is more of a beast than Kurama. At hearing this Kurama could only laugh.

Just as planned Naruto would spend a week with each of the Clans in Konoha, and each would teach him something new. Amakichi was the first, and the thing they though him and their children was about proper nutrition and cooking. Naruto did not even question why this was important. Choji on the other hand was complaining bitterly about it. This was taking time that he could spend on better things, like his manga. After a solid week, Naruto decided to cook the Amakichi head family a feast as a thank you for the lessons. They expected the boy to cook something simply, but the wife, son and Clan Head were floored when they saw the spread. They each took a seat and asked if Naruto was not eating. He simply told them that with all the tasting he did while cooking he was already full. They began to taste the thing Naruto prepared. Choji's family made most of their money with a few restaurant they owned. As each finished the meal. They knew who to ask to substitute for one of their best cooks, if that cook was ever sick. "That was some of the best grub I had in my life." Choji's mother told her husband. Naruto left the clan head home and ran home running and jumping on the rooftops of the buildings.

Naruto had enjoyed his time learning about cooking, and how to make nutritious meals. Maybe he could give his mother a break, and make some of the meals. Shinju could only thank the heavens that this would mean she would get to taste something other than the same food, and most of all ramen. For some reason Naruto and his father could never get enough of that stuff. She and Kushina even Kurama were all in the same opinion. "Those two need to have a wider range in food. Eating ramen everyday anyone would hate the stuff after enough time." Kushina told her self, and Kurama and Shinju could not help but to agree.

The next week they saw that Choji had indeed taken up some of their son's training habits. He was reading a lot more than he used to. Granted was mostly manga, but at least he was reading some of the clan scrolls every once in a while. Before they practically had to beg him or bribe him with snack food for him to do that. Naruto had been a good influence on their son. Through his actions he managed to influence the rest of the clan. Well this certainly made like for the Clan Head a lot more interesting and easy.

The next clan that Naruto visited and stayed with was the Aburame. The Clan Head and his family welcomed him to their little hive, as they called it. The place was practically bug central. Hundreds of different bugs, and Naruto could swear that most were poisonous. He could hardly wait what this clan would try and teach him. He expected something along thread weaving, or even jumping skills. But no, the thing they planned to teach was something, that other kids his age would consider the most boring things ever. Logic and Math.

The clan was nice enough to provide him with a nice antidote patch for his use during his stay. Shino at first did not care one bit. He only saw him as yet another thing the village had forced them to do. The way the kids learned their logic was with games, and the ones that supervised said games were the bugs that lived in the Clan Head. No cheating was allowed and if you did no meals for a day. Naruto mentally was no child, and since he arrived he had access to real scrolls and books. Something that in his precious life never had access to. The librarian had flat out told him that they did not allow demons in the library and if he stayed she would accuse him of having tried to rape her. Rape was a death penalty offense and she would have more than enough people to back her fake charge. Naruto now was an extremely well informed individual, thanks to all those books at his disposal. With the use of a henge he could even access the ninja section all the way to the jounin rank materials. He hadn't done it yet, but he could if he ever ran out of reading materials.

The first day they gave him some pretty harsh games to test him. Naruto had to try real hard not laughing how simple they were. They told him that each child would get 3 games, and if they managed to solve each game they would be allowed to eat 3 meals. Naruto did not even bother to make an effort, and solved them in 10 seconds flat. Shino began to take a real interest in the young Namikaze after that. Each day the games were tougher than the last. In two weeks he finished most of the child games and had so much time that he even took on some math problems. The weirdest thing was the bugs did not mind him at all. A beetle was looking at him and he flat out asked him if he wanted to play shogi. The beetle had a few hundred of his relatives to bring them a shogi board. You should have seen the look on face on each of the clan head family. There he was Naruto playing shogi with one of the beetles of shino's father. The weird thing was that the beetle was losing. "Alright that is 3 for me and 0 for you. Want a rematch?" The clan head heard the beetle practically scream, "You Bet!" The last day of the week had been rather fun. Naruto had decided that he should give the family a logic puzzle of his own as a parting gift. Shino had seen him make the puzzle and told him math and logic was the clue. Shino's family for once in their lives were clueless on how to fix it. After the whole day, the beetle that had been playing shogi with Naruto just walked over and solved it. When they saw the solution it was a hidden message in the numbers. The Message was, "Thanks for the fun time and wonderful lessons."

Shino learned that being logical did not mean to have to be so stiff. He managed to learn how to relax around others. The bugs were much happier for it. His mother was happy to see her son was showing a lot more of his emotions than ever before. Much like Choji, Shino influenced the rest of the clan, and it made the job of being Clan Head a whole lot more simple, except that now one of his beetles was always asking him to play shogi with his host, when ever he had some free time. The bugs inside Shino's mother could not help but to laugh and so did their host. Life was a whole lot better since Naruto stayed with them.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

Choji's and Shino's father showed up to his office one day, and Minato had no clue what they could probably want with him. They did not look like they were upset, quite the contrary they were quite content. If the smiles on their faces was any indication. "So to what do I owe the honor of both of you visiting my office?" Minato asked, trying to figure what could they want. Choji's father was first to alleviate some of the tension in the room. "We both wish to discuss something we began to notice about your son." Shino's father continued, "For some odd reason the behavior of our sons has changed and we wish to see if you have notice this anywhere else." Minato could not see how his some spending a little time with them could change them. "Changed your sons how?" Minato asked, wanting to know if he needed to discipline his son for doing something wrong. "Choji had a problem with controlling his appetite. I was afraid that he would become the stereotype of our clan. You know husky. But after Naruto spent one week with us, he began to watch his nutritional intake, worked out more efficiently and has developed what some would call healthy study and eating habits. He has a tone body, and a decent muscle. The rest of the clan began to adopt some of the things he did. The result was that now my family saves money from everything from clothes to groceries. He became a confident, happy and healthy person, as you know high blood pressure is a killer in our clan. Thanks to your son, he might have not only saved my son, but the rest of our clan as well." Choza was clearly showing signs of change as well. "Shino has always been an introvert, like most of our clan. We spend time most of our time talking with the bugs that live in our bodies, and thinking about everything with logic. But your son has exposed us to a new way of doing things. My son has grown to look beyond just logic, and value the opinion and feelings of others. He has been the first to come out of his shell. We still train with our bugs, but as before we simply saw them as a part of ourselves, your son treated them as his friends and allies. One of my own beetles loves to play shogi. It was clear that the connection between Naruto and the bugs he managed to treat as friends was amazing. It has made our clan more open to social interactions and managed to reduce our own major problem, that being stress." Shibi was smiling as one of his bugs told him a joke, and could hardly stop himself from laughing. "How much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?" Shibi asked the two men and Minato answered, "18 pounds." This made Choza laugh.

"You are right, I hear my son helped turned one of our legendary missing ninja into one of our most loyal. You would never figure that Madara would return to the village, and yet he has. His clan now sees Naruto as an example on how to grow stronger, and not be reliant on their doujutsu. Itachi has told me several times that he wishes to be Naruto's jounin teacher when he becomes a genin. Madara also asked me if he could train Naruto in the coming weeks. Naruto has 3 elemental affinities. Wind, Fire and Water. But even that does not explain how he knew to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu and the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu. I don't even know the extent of my own son's abilities. To be a Jounin a person must master 2 elements and I think my son already has that requirement covered. Naruto has a weird aura around him, that almost makes people change for the better as they spend time with him. But if you ask me where this weird aura came from or if he controls it. I have no clue."

Naruto was on his way to stay with the Hyuuga main branch family, and he had no clue what they would teach him. But considering who the head of that clan was, it was not going to be dancing and telling jokes. If there was a contest on which clan were the most stoic, he figured that it would be a 3 contestant tie, between the Uchiha, Hyuuga and Sarutobi. These people took their life a little to seriously. It was a small wonder their hair did not turn white sooner. The person who greet was the prime example of stoic, ice instead of blood. Hiashi Hyuuga. Hinata's father was waiting for him at their clan compound gate. "Let's get a few things straight. There will be no fooling around, flirting with my daughter, or other her sister. You will obey our rules, and my instructions. If you give me any grief, or disobey an order. You will leave this compound faster than your father can travel with his famous jutsu. Are we clear?" Naruto looked at the man, and simply smiled. "Crystal,sir." He them welcomed into the compound and assigned him a private and rather separated bedroom. It was the guest quarters.

He did not mind, at least he could sleep peacefully. He did place a few traps on the entry ways to the room. Hiashi could not help but to be surprised by this. "He must be under the impression that if someone sneaks into his bedroom they might have ulterior motives. I haven't taught him anything and he already is aware of possible situations. Teaching the hokage son might not be as much a headache as I initially figured." His wife who also slept in the next room opened the door that was between their rooms. Hinayo was always a very physically attractive person, and was a whole lot more easy going and friendly than her husband. "Do you want me to point out a small whole in your imposed restrictions?" Hinayo asked her husband. "If you think you can find any, go ahead." Hinayo simply smiled. "You said he could not flirt with our daughters. But you did not mention the branch family or me." Hinayo closed the door to a very shocked Hiashi. He never considered the branch family proper candidates for a relationship with the Hokage's son. Then again he never considered the feelings of anyone. But the thing that worried him most was the last part of her comment. "Was she saying that either him or her could openly flirt with him? No, I am worried for nothing. He is just a child. He won't show any interest in women for years to come." Hiashi did not catch his own contradiction. If he was not interested in girls, or at least not yet, then there was no need to put him so far away from the main compound rooms. If he was not interested in girls why all the traps? It was almost as if he wanted to prevent someone from sneaking into his room. Well the boy was the Hokage's son so the enemies of the father, might want to hurt him by killing his son. Teaching this boy might be actually interesting.

Hinayo was treated by Hiashi as nothing more and nothing less as a tool. He had to have a few children, but truth be told he just wanted to have a son. But as fortune would have it, he tripped down a set of stairs and hit that particular part of the male body, that which some call the family jewels. Doctors, surgeons and even some herbal healers told him the same thing. He could have as much sex with his wife as he wanted, but he would never knock her up again. So after the birth of his 2 daughters, he never touched his wife ever again. Sleeping with her was not done out of love, or even enjoyment. It was for the sole purpose of producing children. Since he could not, then he considered the whole thing a waste of time. Most people would have called him a few choice names, the people think that he is stoic, but in reality he was bitter as all hell. Hinayo not being at least touched, made her situation rather bad. She had needs that her husband was not willing to satisfy. If she could get young Naruto interested in her, well she had waited this long, she could wait to have herself a lover. As soon as he was genin he would be considered an adult. At his young age he was quite cute, if he got better looking as he aged, or just as the 4th Hokage he would be a heart-breaker for sure.

The Hyuuga clan would teach him about law and politics, which included diplomacy and negotiation skills. Naruto did not care much for the lack of physical training, so he decided to exercise on his own free time. Hinata and her sister could hardly believe the way he was working out, as they both sneaked in a peek at one of his training sessions. They were discovered by their mother, both believed that she would make a fuss about it, but instead she decided to join in and enjoy the show. Naruto was using shadow clones to do the kata of his own fighting style. The style he named the 2 faces of the moon style. It involved a lot of counter and evasion moves. The moves were fast and quite dangerous. If Hinayo had to guess Naruto could evade the attacks of an expert Hyuuga. The girls asked him why he was using shadow clones to practice each series of moves. She told them that thanks to the shadow clone Naruto gained all the experience of practicing those moves. Hinata asked her if she and her sister could learn that jutsu, and their mother told them that it required a lot of chakra, which meant a lot of physical and skill training. Naruto could do it because of his massive chakra capacity but it was usually a move only a jounin would even attempt. This made the 2 daughters drop most of their playtime, and concentrate on their training. This caught their father by surprise, he never figured that his daughters would take such a competitive outlook.

After 1 week Naruto knew the spirit of every law Konoha had. He could argue in front of the council and do so knowing how each law was applicable. He could haggle down the price for a book down to the point it was practically a gift. He had learned everything the Hyuuga had set themselves to teach him, and Hiashi knew that in the end the only winner in the entire thing, was Naruto. His 2 girls were going to be formidable kunoichi, and his own wife was a lot happier. Turns out that negotiation skills, and good knowledge of the law helped Naruto get away with a few things. First was that he managed to get the branch family interested in the study of the law, this would eventually bring the end to the bird cage seal. Second, he knew exactly how to flat out flirt with Hinayo, and get away with it. She hadn't been on the receiving end to such tender and supportive care in years. She too learned that she needed to be strong or others would see her as an easy victim. She used the same method as Naruto and in 1 week she mastered the Gentle Fist Style. She gave her husband an ultimatum, "If you do not show me, that you love me. I will leave you, and find someone who does." Once again Naruto changed a clan for the better, except for Hiashi who was too busy trying to woe his own wife, he could not live with the shame of his wife leaving him, especially when she was right.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

Naruto had come up with an intricate and detailed plan of action, and Hinayo followed it to the letter. After a few weeks the plan began to show real results. Her husband had turned into the most loving, caring, and romantic Hyuuga that had ever lived. She got help in household chores, spent time with her in household activities, like help her move furniture so that she and the girls could more around more easily. He bought her a bouquet of roses and a box of candy that she liked. He actually insisted that she stayed in Clan meetings and valued her opinion. Not to mention that he had turned to be a very attentive in their love life. Every once in a while Hinata and her sister would have someone look after them, because as Hinata would say, that her parents were off on a date. Naruto's planned turned an unhappy and dry marriage into something they both came to enjoy an awful lot.

Naruto the next week was sent to the Inuzuka Clan, and the clan house was rather rough on the exterior but rather cozy in the inside. Like a big old cave, you might feel that something horrible lived in it, and be surprised that it was a rather caring, and understanding home. Tsume was all alone to take care of her family, her husband had died during a mission. This made her determined that her children would receive extra training. Her partner nin dog Kudomaru was a big, tough looking nin dog, you almost could swear the dog was a wolf. Against his enemies he was a beast out of their worst nightmares. He only had 1 eye, but that did not stop him from ripping his enemies to shreds. When the day Naruto was sent to the Clan, and Naruto was greeted by Tsume. Something were happened. 3 huskies ran and sat on his chest. Each took turns and began playing with him. One even licked his face and the other two rubbed her heads against his. Tsume could hardly believe it, these particular huskies were not what you call that sociable. Hana's dates or should I say ex-boyfriends were a clear testament to that fact. "Can someone help me?" Tsume laughed and told him to rub their ears. Naruto did and the huskies calmed down. "I was planning to welcome you Naruto, but it seems Hana's huskies beat me to it. Be most welcome to our home. Tracking and Trap making and usage is what you will learn. But I wonder what will you teach us?" Naruto could not help but to laugh, "Oh, it is a surprise. You wouldn't want me to spoil the surprise now would you?" Tsume laughed too, "Of course not, heaven forbid."

The next day Tsume began teaching him what he and her son Kiba needed to and Kiba looked like they were ready for a nap after a few minutes. "Naruto how can you put up with this stuff, it's boring." Kiba asked after a big yawn from both him and Akamaru. "I will tell you the answer to that when the lesson is over. Now please let me focus, I don't want to miss on the good stuff." Kiba and Akamaru were confused. What was so good about it? It was the same boring stuff all over again. Trap making was really fun for him, in his original time line he was once known as the prankster king of konoha. Konohamoru had been his most honored apprentice. But he did not have time for pranks now, he knew that the Akatsuki were coming eventually and he needed to make Konoha as ready as it can possibly be. The consequence was that Nagato would end up destroying the village yet again. For this purpose he told his mother that she needed to do something for him. Kushina being a loving mother told that she would do anything her baby boy needed. He told her he needed to talk with her beast. As mother and child stood and saw how Kurama was being sealed he could not help but feel sorry for the large fox. "Boy, Kurama we need to do something about those chains. They look painful." Kurama did not know who the boy was, but he had to agree they were painful.

"Mom could you lower Kurama, I think the poor guy is really in a lot of pain." Kushina did not understand who he was talking about. "Who is Kurama, son?" Naruto pointed the large fox. As Kurama was still in the seal but without the chains. "**I don't know you, kid. But thanks for that. You are right, those chains really hurt. A lot.**" Naruto told him not to worry about it. Looking at his mother he told her to get closer, Kurama was not going to harm them. "Are you sure?" Kushina asked him. "Mom, stop being afraid, and get over here! Dattebayo!" She could see her son was emotional about this so she came where he was. "Ok, Kurama we both know that humans haven't exactly treated you or your brothers and sisters like they should. But we both know that some did earn it. That damn Tanuki was always a pain, and you know it. So here is what we need to do. You and mom will spend a little time with each other. A little bonding time if you will. Mom you will make this place a whole lot more comfortable to look at and link your senses with Kurama. Kurama, you will stop trying to influence her through your chakra, and teach her how to properly use it." Both Kurama and Kushina had a look that said, "Who does this guy think he is!"

"**There is no way in hell I am linking my senses with that thing. He would watch when me and your dad are together. No way no how! Dattebane!**"

"**Why would I be considerate with this temperamental bitch! She only comes to check on the seal, and never cared about my pain. So why should I care about her!**"

Naruto could see this was going to be more difficult than he figured. But one person had enough of the childish tantrums and decided to enter this discussion. As a human size ten tails appeared next to Naruto they were both surprised, but afraid from the look in her eye. "**Enough! You both acting like spoil brats! My beloved with never say something if he did not feel it was necessary. You both need to shut up, open your ears and act your age! I think you can take it from here, but you come visit me soon mister. I miss having you near.**" The 10 tails banished. "Ok, son what was that about?" Kushina asked him. "Why was mother here, since we 9 are parts of her that should be impossible?" Naruto could see that they had calmed down. "Alright I guess a brief explanation is in order." Naruto went and told both of them the history of the time line that was no more. "So that is why you train and study the way you do." Kushina said after hearing the explanation. "Doesn't this sort of make you my step-dad?" Naruto almost laughed, "No, Kurama. Me and Shinju are friends, granted friends with benefits but we haven't gotten married yet. Listen you two, there is a danger on the horizon, I don't know when it will get here, but it will be big enough to destroy our world. So for once listen. Mom, I know Kurama will not peep at you and dad making out, he is very decent. So don't worry, instead worry about not being able to stop someone from taking him out of you. That will kill you and make the enemy of the world that much stronger. So bond, be friends, and help each other. Kurama you can pretend to be this tough guy all you want, but we both know you are a kind, caring and sweet guy. You were your emotions on your fur. As you get a better living space, a friend and a way to look on the world. What is there not to like." Kushina was surprised by the look of almost paternal love that he had, "Ok, we will both try and get along." Both Kushina and Kurama told him. Just as he was about to leave, he heard Kurama yell, "**But visit me sometimes. Alright Dad!**" Kushina could see Naruto with a single tear going down his cheek. "**If you are a good boy, sure you got it son. Dattebayo**"

The day was over and Kiba and Akamaru told him the answer they both had been waiting to hear. "Tell me something you two. Could you live with yourselves if the Inuzuka Clan was destroyed because you two were not strong enough because you spent so much time goofing off, instead of training to be stronger?" Kiba and Akamaru knew that they couldn't. "So stop making excuses and get serious or your pack will suffer for it." Hana was amazed by the maturity Naruto was showing as he gave her brother and Akamaru a much needed lecture. Kudomaru was smiling from ear to ear as he heard the way Naruto told them his answer. "Why are you smiling, Kudomaru." Tsume asked him. "Oh, I don't think your pups are going to be a problem teaching anymore." Tsume was happy to hear that.

The time training with the Inuzuka Clan had been a lot of fun. For some odd reason Hana's 3 huskies really liked to play tag with him, even some hidden go seek. After the lessons were over he began to train on his own. When the family saw him use shadow clones. 10 to be exact. To train in his fighting style. Kiba could only say one thing. "I bet those hits, really do a number on his opponent. I am not willing to test out my opinion, but he looks tough to me. So this was the surprise, Tsume believed. "Naruto you got to my lazy son to shape up. I will never finish thanking you for that." Tsume told him as he entered his assigned room. "There is no need, We help our own. That is the Konoha way."

Once again Naruto had managed to change a clan for the better, and with each clan he visited he left them with a positive impression and improved them some way or another. Shikaku could hardly wait to see him. If he did wonders for Kiba and his partner Akamaru. He hoped that he would do the same for his troublesome lazy son. Secretly Yoshino wished that he would help her the same way he helped her friend Hinayo. "I don't know if my troublesome husband's attitude can be fixed. But if he managed it with that Hiashi blockhead then he might be the only one who can save my marriage." Yoshino looked at who her family was and how Naruto improved Hinayo's own marriage.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

If someone ever pictured the Nara Clan as a pack of deer, they would be wrong. They should really be considered slugs. Naruto never met anyone as lazy as the Nara. Sure they were all certifiable geniuses. But when asked to do something that would be considered even slightly of heavy work, the excuses flowed like a river. To troublesome this and To troublesome that. For a second there he actually missed the Aburame. They at least had they got things done. Wait, think, observe, analyze and when they moved they went through at lest 12 reasons why it would be troublesome. When they finally decided on something was usually the course of action that they considered the least troublesome. Which meant that their physical combat skills were nothing to be extremely proud off. If they couldn't control shadows, the entire clan would have been killed off years ago. Shikaku was a prime example of a person who called everything that would call for a real effort to be to troublesome. Yoshino his wife was not as troublesome, Naruto began to think, "Damn it is catchy I better watch it." Naruto told himself. He was welcomed and found out his initial assessment was not entirely correct. The women of the Nara did the heavy lifting, and the men the heavy strategy thinking. Yoshino told him that everyone had a place in the world and they had come to understand that fighting against their intended place, it caused nothing but pain. The Nara Clan much like the Aburame were clans that believed logic was the way to think, but unlike the Aburame. The Nara though about the path of least resistance, this allowed them to think of the strategy to follow that would allow the most people to live. Her husband had flat out denied the job of teaching him anything. "He simply told me that teaching anyone other than a clan member was too troublesome to even bother. I on the other hand don't mind teaching, as long as you make yourself useful. So for the next week you are stuck in the kitchen with me."

Naruto did not mind cooking, but it was clear that cooking was not the only thing they would do. The Nara were the main suppliers of medicines and poison antidotes. This meant that they had to know every poison and every harmful substance known to mankind. The lessons kept getting harder and harder as the work increased. Naruto did not complain not even once. He just absorbed everything that they were teaching him. But even then he had some free time, and during his free time he began to experiment. Trial and error was the only way he had. He had all the formula for the soldier pills, and read about the negative side effects. He believed that there had to be a way to lessen if not remove those negative side effects. Shikaku and Yoshino saw what he was doing, her husband did not bother stopping him, since it would be too troublesome, and she wanted to see what would come of it. The third day he designed a seal array that would separate each component of the pill and then concentrate and compressed it, and finally would be solidified to the pill once again. He considered his experiment a complete failure, he could not dimish the negative side effects at all, they stayed the same. He kept trying until his final day and by then he had made a few thousand tries of his experiment. He never could get those side effects off the pills. His learning of the many medical formula and poisons was complete. Yoshino decided to be with him when he experimented, and this made Shikaku worry. Maybe his wife was thinking of taking a new lover. The fact that Hinayo had told him that she had considered it, since Naruto was such a sweet person. He decided that it would be too troublesome to get a divorce and have to date again. So much like Hiashi he too decided to make an effort and do things his wife asked him to do, without the complaining. He tried to be the sweetest little Nara that ever lived. Naruto gave her a strategy that eventually made her marriage not only less troublesome but rather pleasant.

Shikamaru had tried to beat him at shogi, and lost every single match. He tried checkers, poker and even darts. When mind games failed he tried sparing and that proved to be a major wake up call. He saw that his physical skills were not as good as he had believed. So he trained with his Kunai and with Chakra Weights. If he was strong enough his shadow could hold the enemy off and he could fight too. If he was fast enough, his attacks and jutsu speed would also increase. Not training would be a death sentence, and dying because of lack of preparation would be too troublesome.

Naruto apologized for all the wasted material in his experiments and gave her the notes of his experiments. 1 week later the Nara ran out of soldier pills and decided to test the ones Naruto was experimenting on. It had the effect of increasing chakra alright, but triple the normal amount for a soldier pill, and retained the same side effects. Yoshino read the notes and saw the one mistake that Naruto made, he did not balance his formula. It was an error any normal Nara would make, but a Master would notice in a second. She decided to correct the formula and something that never was expected happened. The soldier pill, the thing that was used as a last resort because of how damaging it was for the human body changed. It provided 3 times the chakra recovery that the previous pills, but the only side effect was the same as drinking a cup of sake. In the end if you took to many of them you would only get drunk and a real bad hangover in the next morning. Naruto had changed yet another clan. Yoshino could not understand why he focused so much on the soldier pills. Then it struck her it was the sealing array if it did this to the soldier pills what effect would it have on the other things. She was truly happy to see a whole new research project appear in her mind. "You might be the salvation of this village, Naruto. I just hope our enemies don't see how much of a threat you can be to them. It would be to troublesome to deal with a new war."

Naruto walked towards his next meeting place, and was greeted by none other than the 3rd Hokage and his son. There they pretty much told him that the Sarutobi Clan was not as big as the other clans he had met. Instead of having him walk around trying to find their compound, they decided to actually escort him there. It would save some time. Hiruzen Sarutobi had survived 3 shinobi world wars, and was feared as an extremely powerful ninja. But the one thing people did not know about was that he loved to read the perverted books his student wrote. There was no place with a complete and up to date collection of Icha Icha that could compare to his. His student always sent him the very first edition of a new book. Asuma was not into reading that kind of a book. He had his own problem, mainly smoking. Naruto knew that these people did these things and he could never get the 3rd Hokage to stop reading those books, but if he could, he would make damn sure he would take care of his son's smoking problem. If he did not he was thinking that he might have a problem with cancer. 2nd hand smoke was a real killer, and he might end up killing his students if he did not get rid of this problem and fast.

Hiruzen Sarutobi was an expert in seals and in one branch of ninja arts that would be evident to the young Namikaze later in his life. He was an expert in the summon jutsu and knew more than anyone about summon contracts. If there was a summon control in existence Hiruzen saw it or knew about it. Naruto asked him if he was going to have to sign the Toad Contract like his father. The kind old former Hokage laughed, and told him that could happen if he did not find a contract of his own. Little did he know that Shinju was working on that problem already. She had been negotiating with the Demon Cerberus and was pretty close to having an agreement with him to let Naruto sign the contract, but something that not even she figured happened. Naruto on his way to the Sarutobi Clan compound found a wounded hawk. Without even thinking about it he used healing chakra to help the wounded hawk. It turned out that this hawk was not like any normal onces, for this hawk actually looked at him and gave him the feeling that he was grateful. "Thank you, child of man. I was injured on my hunt for food. I thank you for helping me." Naruto asked him if he was a summon. "Yes, child I was summoned but my last summoner has long died. I am called Soroshi and I am the 2nd in command of the hawk clan. Surashi my mother is the hawk clan boss. Why do you ask?" Naruto told him that he would eventually have to find a contract to sign, or he would eventually be tricked into signing the Toad Contract that his father and his father's teacher had signed. "Toads are an honorable lot, nothing wrong with signing their contract. Their boss can be a bit hard to get used to, but what boss doesn't have a strong personality." Naruto asked him if he could meet Surashi and ask her if he could take her test. "I do owe you for saving my life. But be warned my mother can be pretty harsh. Don't expect her test to be a simple thing." Naruto smiled and told him that it did not even cross his mind.

Soroshi went back to his mother's side and told her what had happened. "**So this child want to be tested? You think this child of man is worthy to be our summoner? Son, I know that you are grateful to this child, but I will have no weak, undisciplined, and dishonorable person sign our contract. It happened once and because of that we had to go into hiding.**"

"Trust me, mother. I know. But this boy is different, he could quite easily have finished the job and took me as a trophy, or even left me to die and be eaten by something else. He saved me and instead of asking for a reward he asks to be tested. How many times have you seen a person regard a chance to prove himself as a reward?" Surashi knew that her son was telling the truth, but after that last betrayal she could not help but be careful. "**Very well, lets summon this child of man.**" The reverse summoning was rather quick but for Naruto a little painful. You see while most summoned him on the ground, they summoned him on a raised platform and he tripped and fell down. "**Child of man who are you?**" Naruto looked at the massive hawk and smiled, "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, happy to meet you Dattebayo!" "**Your test will be held in there.**" She pointed out a small cave. "**If you last through the entire test you shall be allowed to be our next summoner.**" Naruto got up and walked over to the cave and entered.

In the cave he saw a small boy being held at knife point by a man. "So I kill this brat, and I become extremely rich. How easy is that." Naruto did not even need to think about it. He jumped in between them and took out 2 kunai. "You will not harm an innocent child in front of me! Dattebayo!" The man then tried to do something rather sneaky, "Look brat, here is a better thing kill the brat behind you and I give you half. That brat is worth millions dead." He looked at the crying child and smiled, "Not a chance buster. An innocent child's life is worth more than all the money in the world." The man smiled and they both disappeared, but so did the ground. Naruto fell from really high into a large underground lake. "Excuse me, but could you turn around so I can finish changing." A young woman told him. Long brown hair, a rather lovely figure. He turned around and told her. "I did not mean to intrude, sorry. Is there anything I can do to help to apologize? Dattebayo?" The young woman smiled, "Well you can help me carry that large jar full of water, I need to take it home. It's my families daily drinking water after all." Naruto could swear that he heard clothes being put on. "Sure thing. I will help." He turned around and smiled, "That is a rather nice looking kimono by the way." As he walked to the jar. The jar was as big as he was. "Ok, let me get a grip on this." As he lifted the jar and began to follow the young woman. As he saw a bunch of kids playing he smiled, "Sis, your back with the water. Who is that?" a little boy asked him. "I am Naruto and I am helping. Where do I put this jar?" A little girl pointed at the roof of their home. Made sense they used gravity to use the water for the internal plumbing of their home. He just jumped and placed the jar carefully on the place he saw, as he finished the scene disappeared. He was standing on a long narrow walkway surrounding him was a large abyss. "The way out is at the end" Naruto heard a voice tell him. He began to walk. Many times he swore that someone was throwing rocks at him. But he did not stray from the path. Wind, traps, and even a few thunderbolts. When he reached the end he was met by another beautiful lady. "What is the treasure everyone wants, but is hard to find and it seems like it lasts to little?" Naruto smiled and simply said one word, "Peace." The away out of the cave opened and he stepped outside. A massive scroll was in front of him. "**Sign it with your blood.**" Naruto read the previous name and was surprised that it had been Danzo, but it was crossed out. He took a kunai and cut him finger and signed it. Soroshi told him that Danzo was their previous summoner and that he tried to use them to kill innocent people. "You don't need to worry about that! I promise to defend the innocent when ever I can. You can trust me! Dattebayo!" Surashi looked rather happy to see him react like that. "Prove it and I shall teach you our sage arts. But be warned, prove to be dishonorable and you will never summon us again. Till we meet again Naruto." He was returned back to Konoha and a hawk tattoo was on his left shoulder. "Something wrong Naruto?" Asked the 3rd Hokage. "Nothing wrong, sir. I think I just signed my summon contract." Asuma could hardly believe it, but he saw the tattoo as Naruto showed his father. "Well that makes things easier. Now we can just focus on wind control. Who can you summon?" Naruto smiled, "Hawks." This made Asuma laugh as they reached the Sarutobi home.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

The training with the 3rd Hokage made for some intense workouts. But his mastery over his wind jutsu really increased. The only positive thing was that Asuma wanted to have a few sparing matches and Naruto flat out refused to do it, and he told him that if he was going to be using his cancer sticks as he called them, then sparring was not going to happen. This brought the man to tears, he was simply that angry. He told Naruto that smoking was his way of dealing with the horrible things he had to see and live through as a ninja, he even told him that when he became a Chuunin he will have his own sick little habits to cope. Naruto shot that talk quick and viciously. He told him that if he kept smoking as much as he did, he wouldn't even be alive to tell him that. "You will be coughing up chucks of lung and blood before I become a genin at this pace. And don't give me that garbage. You want to cope then exercise. Might Guy never smoked a day in his life, wait that is not true. He was on fire a few times, but other than that he never smoked a single cancer stick! Dattebayo." Asuma had nothing to tell him he was wrong. He even went further and told him that the really beautiful ladies would not go near him for a solid mile. Beautiful women cared about their health after all. At most he would end up marrying a Haruno. He would not even consider talking with those banshees if he could help it.

So after a long week of training and turning Asuma's many attempts to spar into dodge and evasion training. Asuma finally gave up and on the final day he promised that he would never, ever smoke again so that he could train, and beat some respect for his elders into him. "I respect my elders just fine. But you need to be alive for me to respect you. So quick being suicidal and maybe you can be the godfather to one of my kids! Dattebayo!" Hiruzen Sarutobi was absolutely thankful to Naruto. He had tried many times for his son to quit the disgusting habit, and failed. But Naruto managed it in 1 week. He even wondered if Orochimaru was still around he might actually have been able to stop him from betraying the hidden village in the first place. But then again he was doing some really sick research, who knows maybe he could have or maybe he was beyond hope.

Naruto walked all the way to the Hokage's office and told him that he completed every single training that he told him he had to do. Minato had a surprise, and flat out told his son that he missed 1. Madara was waiting for Minato to call for him. "Look dad, the Uchiha avoid me like I have the plague. Itachi is too busy being an ANBU Captain, and I have no clue where Madara is and chances are he would consider teaching me a waste of his time. Dattebayo." Naruto looked rather depressed as he mentioned the 2 Uchiha that didn't flat out reject him. "I heard that Madara wants to teach you Fire Manipulation and Control. Itachi even told me that he wanted to teach you some Genjutsu. But sadly you are right, he is too busy keeping our village safe as an ANBU. So Madara would teach you that. Are you willing to learn from an old guy being kept alive by a weird seal he had carved on his skin?" Naruto could hardly contain himself. "Would I? You better believe it. He was the best with the Fire Element. I would love to train with him! Dattebayo!" Minato smiled and saw that he indeed was a training freak much like his mother had called him. "So Madara you heard him? You still want to train my kid?" Madara walked into the office from a side door. "I am not to happy about the old guy comment, but if he is willing to train, then I am willing to teach. But my teaching will not be the wimpy teaching of those other clans. So no less than 2 weeks." Naruto was smiling from ear to ear. Finally some tough training.

Sometimes the thing you want is the thing that makes you feel the most pain. The training would have killed a normal person, but Shinju would never allow it. Control of external fire was improved vastly by the 1st week, but the 2nd week the control of fire he made himself was harder and more painful. It was one thing to breath a stream, or a lot of fire in a fan, but to keep inside, concentrate it, mold it, absorbed it, and finally release it as naturally as people do sweat. It was an incredibly painful thing. He internalized the fire and slowly became one with it. The training gave him new ideas on training the other elements that he had an affinity for. Genjutsu was simply imposible for him. He needed the same control that Madara had to even attempt it. The massive amount of Chakra made it so hard to do. It was one thing to control a small pond or a lake, but Naruto had an ocean that he needed to control. The final day came and Madara was impressed beyond his own expectations. He could see that this boy was going to do somethings amazing, borderline crazy, but amazing. "Naruto I have been alive for so long, and I am happy to see a ninja with the correct work ethic. My clan has become so lazy, so arrogant, and so blind. I want you to do me a favor Naruto, a simple favor for an old man. I want you to show them that the sharingan is just a tool. Use your training and show them with hard work, and dedication you can out shine them all. Use your dedication and beat some humility on those arrogant fools. Maybe then they can go back to being the family I once knew. The hard working, caring family I have missed for so long." Naruto smiled, and looked at the man as he turned around and gave him a thumbs up. "You bet, I will make them see the light! Dattebayo!"

With that the training and the time that Naruto was unintentionally forced to develop social skills was over. The last few years he did as he once figured. He internalized the other two elements. His Hawks were extremely helpful in bringing him water containers and in wind training. But the day finally arrived and the day he was dreading finally came. The day his father told him that the coming week was going to be the first week he would attend the academy. For most it was an incredible time, a time of new things and new stuff to learn. For Naruto was hours of hearing the same boring stuff all over again. He was half tempted in asking if he could take the academy final exam and skip all 6 years. But he knew better than that. He would appear to be a show off and cause that many of the students would be out to get him. He had no need to turn his future colleagues into his rivals and enemies, well at least not all of them.

"Today class we start the long journey. Today we begin to train to be ninja. I am your teacher. My name is Iruka Umino. I will assign you homework and some tough tasks, but believe me everything you learn here is for the good of yourselves and the village. The guy that looks like he is about to take a nap over that wall is my assistant Mizuki. He will help me with activities and tests." He pointed at Mizuki who looked as bored as Naruto. "You are to read the first chapter of your history, chakra introduction books. You will take a letter to your parents and to tell them what items you will need for this year and almost every year after this one. But to get started I would like for the class to come outside with me and try and hit me or Mizuki. I would like to see if you have any taijutsu experience."

Every single kid was between the ages of 5 and 6 years old. Both Mizuki and Iruka knew that they would never land a hit on them, but they would let them try. This served 2 purposes to learn if they had any taijutsu skills already, and to motivate them to study to be as able as they were. The last kid was Naruto, and he waited until all his classmates left and he and his teachers were alone. "So you want me to hit you?" Naruto asked his teachers and each nodded, "Alright, since we are going to have class tomorrow. I think Mizuki can use a nap, and miss a day. You better come at me for I will not pull my punches Mizuki. Dattebayo!" Mizuki just felt like the brat was showing off since he was the son of the Hokage. But as he looked at him he could see him take off something from his body. Chakra weights he had been wearing chakra weights the entire time. As the weights fell and the heavy thud was heard. He rushed Mizuki and entered into his fighting style. The 2 faces of the moon style had evolved to contain some grappler moves. Mizuki was grabbed and thrown against a tree, but he was able to react and stand on the tree. He was sure that was it, but he was wrong. He dive kicked the branch he was standing on and broke it clean off. "Damn, I better get serious or this punk really is going to send me to the hospital." He began to guard the attacks and Iruka was speechless. They were chuunin and this academy student was fighting like no student he had ever seen. As Mizuki guarded one punch with both his hands, he took both in a grip and with the momentum he swung Mizuki's arm up and kicked him clean on the stomach. He was launched and crashed right next to the wall and he landed knocked out right next to Iruka. "Ok, one hit, See you tomorrow teacher." Iruka walked over to Mizuki and woke him up using healing Chakra. "What in the hell..." said Iruka and Mizuki finished, ... was that all about?"

His parents received the letter and had bough his student gear a few days before, but they wanted this day to be a surprise. When they asked him how his day at the academy was he answered in a strange way, "Boring, It's so troublesome to simply stay awake. Why can't we get to the good stuff. Dattebayo!" Naruto said as he went to the bathroom. This made his parents laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

_To answer some of the questions. I don't want him to spend to much time with the elders. They treated him like dirt in his first time around, so this time he is giving them what they gave him. He is avoiding them like they have the plague. Sasuke is getting a make gender change and new name, but do not worry he will still be the same emo as always. At least for a little while. Sakura Haruno will do everything she can to try and get in good with Naruto, being the social climbing banshee that she is. But this time around she will get to feel what it is to be ignored romantically. Ino will stay the ever gossip mistress of Konoha, and Hana might end up joining Naruto in some potential romance, but only the readers will determine if she goes for a full romance, or just a friend with benefits. Shikamaru will be sorely disappointed when he finds his mother has a much needed baby girl, and he has to share his parents attention. Choji will no longer be big bones, since Naruto gave his clan a little extra motivation. The Academy will be 6 years and Mizuki will die trying to steal the scroll yet again.. I want people to enjoy this story, so I will always welcome suggestions. But please let's keep them constructive. As far as I remember Sai was the spy root sent to watch Naruto. Danzo is dead, the Root Anbu disbanded and he should go to another class in the academy. But yes he will eventually join the squad. The only part I have a small problem is do I keep team 7 intact, meaning do I let Kakashi remain as their teacher? or Do I go ahead and make Itachi the leader of team 7 and let Dog stay with Anbu. Eventually marry a certain dango loving ex-student of Orochimaru's? _

A few days later, he got a few students to form the unofficial shogi club in the academy. It currently only had 3 members Shino, Shikamaru and Naruto. But the teachers put a stop to that idea rather fast. They argued that it would only be a distraction. The only one that still had his board was Naruto and one day a beetle jumped on it. Shino knew exactly where that beetle had come from. It was once of his fathers, and a friend of Naruto. He sat down the board and started playing shogi right there, in the middle of class. Iruka was pissed at how his student was ignoring the subject he was so carefully teaching the entire class. Using his big head jutsu he shouted, "**Naruto! I guess since you don't think you need to pay attention. We will do this. I will ask you 5 questions unlike your classmates only get 1. If you get 1 wrong, You are running laps around the academy till I fill like you had enough, and you pay attention. If you get all the answers I will let you keep doing that.**" Naruto was ready and gave him the look that said for him to do his worst. He answered all 5 questions right and apologized to the beetle as it had been his turn. The beetle did not mind one bit and moved the piece, and so the game continued. Every time Naruto was asked a the questions he knew the answers. Shino looked at Naruto and asked him why he played shogi with a beetle that was from his dad. "That beetle knows how bored I am. He is simply doing me a kindness."

The last part was weapons training. It was amazing how they all loved how Satsuki was so good with her aim. She threw kunai and shuriken like he had done it most of her life. What would you expect from Itachi's little sister. Ino spent too much time gossiping about everything under the sun, and in Naruto's opinion if Sakura spent as much time training as she did on her hair and make up, she would be the most highly trained ninja ever. He had to wait till everyone left and the teachers would demand something that he clearly should not be able to do. 10 kunai and shuriken throws with 1 hand at moving targets. He of course did not miss a single one.

His lessons went on like this for the entire year. Naruto was asked by his loving parents how his day was. "If I can die from boredom. I will be pushing daisies before long." Minato looked at him and smiled, "Tell me about it." was his only reply. One the weekends he was met by the 3 huskies and they pretty much wanted to play tag with him, much to the dismay of Hana. Her nindogs left her alone at the clinic so they could spend the day playing with Naruto. Well at the very least those were some of the happiest huskies she had ever seen. "If only he was older, and I had some free time." Hana took her latest patient to a resting bed. The patient was a large cat who had multiple fractures on his ribs and front paws. "Even I feel frisky sometimes too."

Tsume was talking with Kudomaru and they both wondered why the 3 huskies liked to play tag with Minato's son so much. Kudomaru simply told her that because he was the only non clan member that treated as people and not simply as Hana's pets. Tsume told him that if the situation went on for too long her daughter might want to consider him as a possible mate. Kudomaru saw nothing wrong with that, Hana was free to chose who ever she liked to be a potential mate. He was kind, loyal, and hard working. What was there not to like?

Iruka and Mizuki were coming up with more and more difficult questions, and Naruto kept at it. He played shogi when the beetle showed up, read books from his father's own library and even borrowed a few from other teachers. But he had not failed to answer a single question. Mizuki called him a show off that got off because he was the son of the Hokage, Iruka knew that he was either studying ahead of time or at night at home. One day a friend of Mizuki decided to play a prank on Naruto. The friend was a retired ANBU and he would simply throw shuriken at him from a hidden location. This was meant to scare him and force him to pay attention at class. That what it was meant to do, but instead he took out a kunai and deflected every single shuriken right back at Mizuki's friend. They even had a guest speaker, Ibiki Morino was there to teach about the dangers of being captured. He saw Naruto and did something no one had ever seen, he actually smiled. "So Naruto you still on for that poker game next Saturday?" He looked right back at him and told him, "Sure, but you still owe me 50 chips from last game." Iruka had to tell him that gambling with a minor was illegal. "We play with chips, whoever gets 100 pays for a bowl of ramen. I swear you will pay for mine this week." Naruto smiled at that and replied, "Sure, keep dreaming Scarface. Maybe it will come true eventually." Naruto and Ibiki seemed to behave like old friends, and this was not easy to understand by Mizuki. Ibiki was in charge of torture and interrogation. This guy was an expert in mind games and was considered to be the most scary guy in his entire division. But Naruto had no problems with him at all.

Mizuki threw a kunai at Naruto, and if he had been a regular student, he would be dead. He simply caught it and twirled it in his fingers. "Teacher this kunai is a little heavy on one side, I would get it fixed if I was you. It will affect your trajectory." Naruto told Mizuki as he got up and handed his kunai back. "Thanks for telling me Naruto." He went back and sat down on his chair. Both Shino and Shikamaru were amazed at what happened. Satsuki was watching him with envy and a look of seeing finally a worthy rival. "So know everyone go out and get ready for a taijutsu spar competition. The winner gets a choice of rewards, a set of new kunai, a new scroll on lighting manipulation, or a signed picture of our Hokage. The competition as far as he was concern was a joke. "Hey Scarface spar with me while we wait for my greenhorn opponent?" Ibiki did not even have to be asked twice, he was ready, willing and already in his combat stance. They began to really get into the spar when Iruka said that the next people to fight were Satsuki Uchiha vs Naruto Namikaze. Ibiki and him stopped their spar, but Naruto told him that he would be back in a few.

Iruka may have not been paying attention to Ibiki and Naruto sparring. But Satsuki was. She was practically giddy as she was finally going to fight someone worthy. Naruto kepts evading everything she tried, and after a while she was really frustrated. She grabbed him and with a single flip he was the one holding her, and he threw her onto the ground hard. She was out cold. "Ok, Winner Naruto Namikaze." Ibiki was already to continue the spar. At the end Naruto left a bunch of students in need of first aid, won and chose the scroll. Mizuki asked Ibiki why he sparred with Naruto? Ibiki simply told him, "Because he is always fun." as he left the academy.

Naruto was walking calmly to his home and he was being followed by Satsuki Uchiha and her brother. When he finally reached his door he simply told them both something that they never expected, "Have a pleasant night, Weasel, Satsuki. See you in class tomorrow." and he entered the door. He knew, he actually knew that he was being followed. "Brother how could he know. We are Uchiha Elites and we should be able to follow him without him knowing about it. So how is he able to beat me and know we were following him." Weasel ANBU simply appeared right next to his little sister. "From what I saw he took it easy on you, little sister. He trained with Madara who is to say that he is as good as he is." Satsuki liked him from her defeat at their little competition, but now she really liked him. "Naruto keep getting better, and eventually I will use my charms to make you mine!" Weasel had long gone back to his patrol.

"So son thinking about lightning manipulation? You already have good control over 3 elements, why do you need another?" Naruto smiled at his father while the family ate their dinner. "I need something to train on, to keep me from falling asleep at the academy. Mind telling me why spend lot of time studying what happens decades ago?" Kushina smiled and gave her the same answer Mito gave her. "To know the past and to be able to learn and see how to make the future better." Naruto finished eating and put his dishes in the sink. "That doesn't mean that it has to be done in class, It could be assigned as home reading and a small quiz to verify learning. We could spend that learning about first aid and field dressing an injury." Naruto told his parents as he went towards the stairs that lead to his room. "You know he is right, they could do something like that." Kushina told her husband, and he simply choke his head, "They could if they knew that his fellow classmates liked to read as much as our son. They don't." Kushina decided there and then that she would get him a few scrolls about that very subject as his next birthday present. Most kids wanted toys, wanted candy or something fun to do with the family, Naruto always wanted scrolls on interesting ninja skills. He had an entire room devoted to be his personal library. "I wonder when he is going to show interest in girls?" Kushina asked, Minato kissed his wife and told her. "When he graduates and gets paid for doing missions. Our son is one thing and that is responsible."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

Every single day at the academy was dull, boring and borderline sleep inducing. Shino had thought that he did a kindness when he told his father, that one of his beetles was constantly playing shogi against Naruto in class. Shino felt that his father's bug was going to cause Naruto to get bad grades. But they say hell is paved in good intentions and this was a clear example of that. Naruto never saw again his favorite shogi opponent. That beetle was probably the best part of sitting in class. Now because of Shino telling his father dad, he had no one to play shogi. Sure he could summon a hawk, but that would pretty much make it known to everyone that he had signed a contract other than the one his father signed. Deception was a ninja's friend, never reveal your best unless you can insure that person will not live to tell about it. Madara told him and he took it to heart. But know what was he supposed to do. He knew all the material and practice was a joke. Maybe he could ask Hana to send one of her huskies so at least he would have someone to have a chat, while training his evasions and dodges. But that plan went straight to the toilet when he remembered that they haven't learned to speak the human language.

Iruka and Mizuki took it as a personal challenge to get Naruto off his high horse. Iruka wanted to really challenge his student. He wanted Naruto to really prepare to his best ability, Iruka was simply that caring about his students. Mizuki on the other had challenge Naruto so that one day he would fail, and he would enjoy rubbing it in. Every time he managed to overcome one of his challenges he felt like Naruto was making fun of him. Now the challenges would get tougher and tougher, "Little snot nosed brat I will make you pay a 100 times each and every one of your insults." He told himself as he drank a cup of coffee in the teacher's lounge.

The first year was over and Iruka could not be happier. Since Naruto was pushing the bar as it were, the rest of the class put an extra effort not to fall behind Naruto. Taijutsu and Weapons Training was done right exciting. They took each match seriously and the training as a personal challenge. The class grades were some of the best in the academy that year. Naruto had perfect scores in his tests and he saw him try not to do so well in the practical, but he still got top grades. Kiba and Akamaru still could feel the pain they received in their last match, and that had been a few day ago. Hana decided to go and met him after every school day was over, he had the suspicion that she really was there to look at Naruto, but she was older than him. There was no way his sister would be interested in a guy his age. Akamaru knew better than that, he knew that Hana was doing something as a female looking at a possible mate. Age had no meaning, if she wanted him, she would do her best to get him, and public opinion be damned.

"Naruto why do you not ask for something other than scrolls? I mean seriously son, the shelves in your study room as starting to show strain. Why don't you pick something else?" Kushina asked him, "Because you would never get me the other thing I would ask for." Kushina could hardly believe the answer, "What would it be? Dattebane." She was obviously excited to hear the answer. "A wind katana." That pretty much killed her excitement. "You are right. I would never buy you that, at least not while you are in the academy. So which scroll do you want for your making top final grade in your class?" Naruto smiled and told her an earth manipulation and jutsu scroll. Kushina told him he had scrolls for 4 elements, why he wanted that one. He smiled and told her ,"Just want to cover all the elements, can't be too careful, right? Dattebayo." Kushina wanted to argue that he should wait till he was jounin, but he was right. The hokage had a lot of enemies and so his son had to be ready for anything.

He of course had 2 weeks vacation. While most students used that time to play, relax and even spend time with their families. Naruto was different. He spent that time going over the material for the next year and training. His mother did spend time with him, since some of the things he had to practice had to have adult supervision. He also figured that while earth jutsu were easier that lightning jutsu. They did leave much to be desired since some of them left a rather bad taste when ever he did those jutsu. At the end of it he felt that it was a necessary sacrifice to do those jutsu. While his mother would not buy him a katana, she did buy him a nice wooden practice that was roughly the same size and weight, after he was done arguing that she did buy him kunai and shuriken and those had an edge. She stopped that talk by reminding him that with wind so did the wooden sword. Minato could not be prouder of his boy, not only was he the best student the academy had ever seen, with the exception of Itachi. He could use jutsu for all 5 elements. His own student Kakashi was thinking that maybe he should quit his position in ANBU and become a jounin teacher. Minato simply asked him if he had the patience to teach a group of wet behind the ears genins? Kakashi simply said, that as long as Satsuki and Naruto were there they could help keep the third member in line. Sakura Haruno would love to be in the squad with both of them. He would have to discuss it with his son. But he could almost hear his son scream his rely.

Minato and his wife got done cooking dinner, for the couple cooking together and helping each other was the way a happy marriage should be. Naruto finished washing his hands and teeth. The earth jutsu had hit throw up massive amounts of mud from his mouth, so he needed to wash and gargle to get rid of the taste. As they all helped set the table and sat down, Kushina asked her son how his training was, and he answered that it was acceptable. Minato told him that how did he feel about being in the same squad as Sakura Haruno. You could hear a nail drop from across the room as Minato finished asking. Then the much expected reaction. "**There is no way in all of hell I would want that screaming banshee in my squad! Dattebayo! Dad did I do something for you to hate me or something? Dattebayo.**" So that pretty much answered that question. "Calm down, son, and tell me why you do not want here with your squad. You still have 5 years of academy training and she could change." Naruto told his father a wolf may lose all of his hair but he still a wolf. Naruto had to tell his father and mother how she always tried to get into his good books by trying to seduce him, and failing at it miserably. How she cared more about her looks than her skills or physical condition. "Dad the day she gets into a real fight, she will be dead in seconds. She is a human paper weight. To call her dead wood is a kindness." Minato had to remind him that the worst of the class was always put in the same squad as the rookie of the year. Naruto knew what he had to do, he promised that he would spend more of his free time tutoring both Satsuki and Sakura and maybe just maybe they would be good enough to be placed in other squads, specially not his. "I will make sure those two have an enough tough of a training that they will not have time to flirt." Kushina laughed at her son and told him that wiser men had tried and failed, but she wished her son success in his little project.

The next day he actually sent a formal invitation to both girls. Each believed that their advances had succeeded at long last, but that idea died when they both saw each other. "So Naruto mind telling me why the banshee is here?" Satsuki asked him. "Why is the queen of the emos here. Naruto?" He knew this was not going to be easy, so he answered, "You both are here for some extra training. Naruto style." He tossed them both some chakra weights and they tried to pick them up, after a little while they told him that they were heavy. He told them that those were the weights he used when he was 2. This stopped any further complaints. Sakura asked for how long show she wear them? Satsuki pretty much said till she stopped breathing.

The training began on subjects that they were bad at, Satsuki did not have many problems with that, so she helped Naruto tutor Sakura who did have a lot of problems. After 2 hours of tutoring they went to do some practical training. Satsuki did the standard chakra control exercises, and Naruto introduced her to the tree walking exercise. She had a particular hard time with that, but Sakura had problem just finishing the 4 laps, 200 push ups, 200 sit ups and 200 squats. It was a light warm up, at least for Naruto and Satsuki. These 2 weeks were going to be hell, for Sakura.

After a few days of Sakura threatening them to never forgive them, because she broke a nail, a press on nail during one of the training exercises. Naruto had to flat out tell her that she could quit, and she almost did, Satsuki asked what the consequences of quitting were. "Simply really, you simply never speak, get near or hope to ever be friends with me. That's all. You quit, I quit trying to think of you as a person that could be my friend.' Naruto answered with a rather serious look on his face. This was no joke, and Satsuki like that. "You can quit Sakura, but me I see the benefits already. I am staying till we get to class. You are doing this during the next year too right?" Naruto simply told her that it was suggested that they might end up as a genin team. So this training would help cut some time and make the possible team ready for anything. "I am doing this for your benefit. I could simply let you both fail and get sent back to the academy after the exam. I have plenty of elemental jutsu I can spend my time training to master. Your call. You quit I might end up your teammate but if you quite I will not be your friend."

That pretty much made Sakura take the training seriously and at the end of the 2 weeks she asked a question. "What do you mean fail the exam and get sent back to the academy?" Naruto told both to sit down. He told them that he believed that the academy test was only the test to make sure the students qualify for taking the real exam. Our jonin teacher will give us the real exam and if he thinks we do not pass, the team tested gets sent back to the academy. "I don't know about you, but I am making sure I am ready for anything. I will pass that exam." Satsuki finally understood why he spent so much time training. Satsuki asked him if they could see how have his chakra weights were. By feeding chakra to the weights they could increase the weight of them. They would stay that way till the person removed the chakra in the weights was removed. He decided to show them. He took one off and when he dropped it, it made a hole on the ground. "Sure thing. Pick it up and see for yourselves." Both Satsuki and Sakura did try to pick it up. But they couldn't. "Naruto quit it and tell us how much it is?" Sakura told him not wanted to try anymore. "100 lbs. and you are wearing 20 lbs. each." Satsuki could not believe it so she had to ask to be sure. "How many of there are you wearing right now." Naruto decided to pick up the one on the ground and strap it back on his wrist. "Let see. 2 on my wrists and legs and 1 on my abdomen. So that would be 5 at the moment." Sakura could hardly believe it, "And how are yo able to move at all" Naruto simply told them he used Chakra to strengthen his limbs and body that was all. Satsuki could see what benefits it would have. He was constantly using chakra so his was slowly increasing his chakra capacity day by day, and the extra weight helped him develop his muscles. "You wore that during everyday, including in class. "No of course not. I increased the weight when I was used to it. I started the academy with ones at 30 lbs. I am taking it rather easy. This is barely a workout. I really should wear them at 120 lbs. But I didn't want to focus so much on my training and end up ignoring your training." Satsuki felt rather happy to hear him say that. Inner Sakura was making a note not to piss Naruto off.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

_I have a simple question for my readers, In regards to team placement. I have some opinions, but I could use some more. I have so far 2 options for team assignment. Choice A: Naruto, Satsuki and Sakura. Teacher: Kakashi Hakate. Choice B: Naruto, Satsuki and Kiba. Teacher: Itachi Uchiha. Naruto will be rookie of the year, and Satsuki best kunoichi of the year. I could try to put Hinata in, but I kind of have her planned to be Kiba's romance. Ino-Shika-Cho team remains intact. Ino as Shikamaru's romance or Choji I will need an opinion on that. Thanks for your reviews and suggestions. _

To Satsuki being able to use the chakra weights was a wonderful and kind thing. She had never seen such wonderful tools. She could train her chakra capacity and be stronger. She asked her mother Mikoto if she could buy some new ones. She did not want to impose on Naruto or the Hokage. Mikoto smiled and she told her that she spoke to the Hokage as soon as she was able. Mikoto was told that they were made by Naruto. He took some normal weights and did carved some seals on them. The hokage even told her that the set she and her classmate were wearing he made them as a gift. So there was no need to feel like she was imposing, or that she needed to replace them. Mikoto received a big hug from her daughter and simply smiled at the sky. "What a wonderful gift, I will be sure to thank him one day."

To Sakura the weights were something out of nightmares. The blasted things were constantly draining on her chakra, as she had to use it just to move. She hated feeling so heavy, and walking alone was a pain, as she continued the training regimen. She felt that Naruto must really hate her, to do this to her. Her family was not rich and was not that influential. Her mother had gotten a seat on the civilian council, by making it look like she had been raped by the man in charge of the civilian council. She blackmailed the elder into supporting her and be able to get her current seat on the civilian council. Sakura felt like she needed to be a high ranked ninja to be able to move her family to their rightful social class. She had to seduce and marry the son of the 4th Hokage, through him she could get favors from the Hokage, and finally get her family where she deemed they deserved to be, at the very top. But there was someone who would not make it easy, 2 in fact. The first being the queen of emos, Satsuki. You needed to be blind not to see that she too had intentions towards Naruto. The second was Naruto himself, the fiend that blackmailed her to do this horrible training regiment. Naruto had made it quite clear that he respected kunoichi who were had both skill and knowledge. So to be able to continue and achieve her own goals. She was forced to train this way. She hated it, but she had to do it, or kiss her chances of being in even his friend good bye. She too looked at the sky and she too said something, "The freak that made this weights must be the leader of all the demons in hell. Damn it, this things weigh too much for someone as delicate and tender such as myself."

The second year and even the third year where pretty much the same. Naruto not paying attention. Iruka asking him his 5 hard questions. Naruto answering correctly. The rest of the class writing down the questions and answers. Mizuki placing impossible challenges during physical training and Naruto beating said challenges and making Mizuki that much more angry at him. During the weekends the 3 students trained and sometimes even Hana would pay him a visit to see how he was doing. The 3 huskies missed the days that they had played together, the very least they could get is to see their friend grow stronger, and from Hana's perspective grew closer and closer to her ideal mate. The 3 had increased the weight on their chakra weights. Naruto had 200 lbs, and Satsuki had 100 lbs, while Sakura was behind with only 80 lbs. But this was the 5th year, and in this year something happened to the male segment of the student body. They actually started to get interested in girls. Thanks to the training, Satsuki and Sakura had figures that most girls their age would kill for. Turns out that women store most of their chakra in 2 places their hips and breasts. The training had cause Satsuki to have a respectable B cup size breasts, and a rather his little behind, as Kiba was heard saying to his fellow students. Sakura only had an A cup and was normal like the rest of her peers. This upset Inner Sakura to no end. "Cha, at this pace Satsuki will marry Naruto before me! I need to increase my training!"

On the family front Kushina was pregnant with her 2nd child. Minato was constantly doing paperwork, meetings and negotiations. Madara was busy with constant complaints and work for the clan. In his eyes if Fugaku would just drop dead, half his work would be taken care off. If he was disappointed how his clan was before, He was glad that he was in charge. He almost imagine his clan going down the proverbial toilet if Fugaku was in charge. He even joked with his secretary once and asked her. "How can he walk into any building? With that over inflated head of his?" Mikoto just smiled and told him that she wondered the same thing sometimes.

Naruto was not happy how his training was going. He had 3 elements that he had a ton of jutsu for and 2 that were a little less trained. In the hidden leaf village there where simply not enough scrolls on lightning or water jutsu. Hiruzen had given him the key to his private library and so did Madara. He invented many wind jutsu on his own and had access to his father's library. But even with all the training he had done in kenjutsu, taijustu and ninjutsu. There was one subject he could never quite get right, and that was the one that upset him the most, genjutsu. His massive chakra seems like at most he could do was dispel them. Thanks to Shinju he had been immune to those kind of jutsu. Shinju was quite happy how her mate was training, both his body and his mind. But what she was happiest was how they had made progress inside his mind.

Naruto had modified how the space she lived in looked and felt like. There was a large meadow with some nice trees and flowers. The seal was carved into every tree surrounding the meadow. It was just for looks. Shinju would never harm him, and he would never harm her. But if someone figured to check on the supposed seal, there had better be the appearance of one.

In the middle of the meadow was a nice and comfortable 2 bedroom house, 1 bathroom, living room and a nice kitchen. The back a nice garden where Shinju had a vegetable garden. When Naruto asked her why she needed a kitchen or grow vegetables. She told him she needed to eat too, and it helped her pass the time when he was not with her. She also wanted to make sure to have nice cooking skills. Her long hair was silky and now a dark shade of brown. Her human figure was one thing that Naruto noticed first. rather nice arms, long shapely legs, a heart shaped rear, small and tone waistline and a rather great pair of breasts at least a DD. Her face when you could see it was that of a kind, gentle princess, when she was not angry.

In the romantic side of things. Naruto had found that he could spend time with her, while having to listen to the same boring things. He only had to leave for a bit when he felt Iruka throw yet another piece of chalk at him. Shinju had been really happy for this little arrangement. and in the years that he was going to the hall of boredom as he called it, or the academy as everyone else called it. On the intimate side she had finally managed to feel what making love with her mate felt like, and she could not be happier in that department. He was kind, tender, attentive, sweet and a vigorous lover in bed. One night he kissed her from the her forehead, to down right her feet, and touched her body in such a way that just fueled her passions more and more, and finally when she could take no more she took hold of him and pushed her womanhood on his rod. After a long and heated session of kisses, touches and humping, she was screaming his name and telling him to go faster and faster, harder and harder until she felt a mind blowing orgasm. The thing he was happy was that he felt like he was truly happy with her arms wrapped around him. The other thing was that it was night and the weekend. Kushina saw the smile on his some, and figured he must be having a wet dream. "If this is a dream, please Naruto let it never end. I love you so very much." Shinju told him and she heard that he too loved her very much, and they both fell asleep. The next morning he woke up to her hugging him rather tightly. "Good morning there, my beloved." Naruto told her as he kissed her a good morning kiss. "If you keep getting any better I might be tempted to get outside and try you in your bed for a change." Naruto smiled, "You do remember that I am an adult only in my mind, my body still needs time and work before it matches what I can do in here. Patience, my love, Patience. Once my body grows that I can be consider an adult. You can give me your mate mark, and we can finally make it official." She was so very happy to hear him say that.

Hinata had become a truly confident and determined student. The shyness was now a way for her to trick her opponents into thinking she was weak, and when they attacked her, her real personality would show up and showed that person how wrong he or she was. Most of her opponents would complain and say, "Gentle first, my eye. There is nothing gentle about the way Hinata hits." Some of her classmates would just nod there agreement. Choji was a rather athletic looking, and was very careful about how much junk food he ate, in his own words. He did not want to ruin his appetite or his good eating habits. Shino was joking around with his friends and could not be happier. The bugs inside him were happy too. The clan had benefited immensely by learning to treat their bugs as friends and family. Shikamaru was still trying to beat his father in shogi, and his father and mother told him that he should be expecting a little company soon. They just dropped him the news that Yoshino was pregnant with a baby girl. Her marriage, much like the other marriages Naruto helped had been saved and the families were happier than they would be without Naruto's help. The secret mother's alliance would always be grateful to the boy.

Kiba was another issue all together, one the one side Akamaru was now pushing him to train harder. Somehow he got news how hard Naruto trained thanks to the visits Hana and her huskies had with him. Kiba just wanted to take it easy and relax. He saw Naruto flat out take naps in class, how tough was he training if he was sleeping in class? But in his 4th year that lazy streak was squashed flat. He asked Hinata out on a date. Hinata slapped him and told him that she hated slackers. She would die an old maid before even considering going out with one. Well that pretty much made Kiba stopped slacking off. He finally decided to take training seriously, but he still made one mistake. He decided to fight Naruto in the final exam taijutsu match. Hana was treated that very evening a very bruised and depressed Kiba. "How long did it take him to do that to you?" Hana asked Kiba. "20 seconds, sis. Do you still want to rub it in?" Hana grabbed the medicine rub and began to apply in on all the new bruises. "Sure do, my foolish little brother. You will thank me some day. I mean an Inuzuka beaten like this in taijutsu, and in 20 seconds by someone he called a slacker? You think I am rubbing it in? Wait till mother hears about it." That pretty much made Kiba really afraid. He would get a hell of a lecture from his mother and Akamaru would get one too from Kudomaru. "How is he so strong? I mean he takes naps in class for crying out loud." Hana decided to put the last nail in as it were. "Because he trains outside the academy on his free time."


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

At long last Naruto could see the end of his boring days, at long last he was in his last year in the academy. Mizuki was now trying everything in his mind to try and get Naruto to fail at something. Naruto one day simply told him to challenge to find true love. He even told him that would be a challenge not many can beat and almost everyone failed at. He could have sworn that a lot of ANBU had actually sneezed at the same time. "Look, brat. You have no girlfriend, and are at most in your teens. I don't expect you to even understand what true love is." Mizuki told him, but as he walked away, Naruto asked who actually knew what truly love? "Look, brat grow up before you even start with the philosophy discussions." Mizuki walked way and into the classroom. "Same to you" He told the door.

As he entered the class Iruka, Mizuki and a few other chunnin and jounin were present. Iruka decided to give an explanation. "It was decided by the Hokage and the Council that this class is ready to take the final exams in 1 month time. It will take place on the 30th of that month, and you will have till then to prepare for the exams. They will consist of a written exam, a ninjutsu exam and a weapons skills test. The next day the graduation and presenting of headbands. That afternoon the presentation of teams and their teachers. Are there any questions?" Kiba had to ask if there was anyone who would be excluded from taking the exams, and Iruka told him no. Everyone in the class was going to take the exams. Naruto asked him what materials they would need or what they could bring into the exams. Mizuki answered this time. He told him that all materials would be provided for them, but they were allowed to bring in their own weapons, a small lunch and a small bottle of water. Kiba already was planing to hide cheat sheets in the food and in his weapon pouch. But that idea was crushed into dust when Iruka told the class the items would be inspected by the proctor of the exams, meaning one of their teachers.

Naruto splept well, had a healthy breakfast and received a kiss from his mother on his cheek for good luck. Minato simply told him that he would meet him again during the graduation. He walked calmly and confidently towards the academy and his last day there. Satsuki was doing something that he never expected, she was wearing some light make up and had done something nice to her hair. Naruto complemented her appearance and wished her good luck. Satsuki thanked him for the complement and she told him that she did not need luck, she prepared, the one that needed luck was her opponent if this exam had a taijutsu match. Sakura looked like she was marching towards her own funeral. She was a complete mess, and looked like she hadn't slept that well. Naruto asked her if she was nervous? She told him that nervous did not even begin to describe it. He took out a small scroll from his pocket and gave it to her. It was a quick study scroll. She read it as she walked towards the academy and gave it to Naruto. With a quick fire jutsu he burned it and there was no evidence of it ever existing, except for several ANBU who saw him do that, Hiruzen watching through his crystal ball. You almost wonder if he did not use it for other things, much like his own student uses it to spy in the women's bathhouse.

The three showed up and sat down in their assigned seats. They took the written test and Naruto of course finished it so fast that he might as well be writing a grocery list. He calmly walked over to where Iruka was done and told him that he was done. Iruka not wanting him distracting the class told him to take the time to review his jutsu on the practice field. Naruto walked outside the door, Kiba of course believed that he simply did not know the answers and Naruto was going to fail. Minutes later Satsuki and Sakura both handed in their tests and also were told to go outside and practice their jutsu were Naruto was. Satsuki and Sakura could hardly believe it what they saw. 40 shadow clones actually practicing the jutsu that could be on the exam, of course Naruto already knew the jutsu that were going to be on the exam, much like he knew the questions in the written exam. The real Naruto was rigging traps around the Forbidden Scroll in the Hokage's office. He just knew Mizuki would try to steal it even if he did pass. So he hid the real scroll and had 1 Shadow clone henge into the scroll.

Sakura asked one of the Narutos where the real one was, and he told her the excuse the real had thought up. He told her that he had received a call from nature and was in one of the academy's bathrooms. Naruto jumped into the bathroom through a window and out the door after he finished washing his hands. "Man, I feel better. What is something wrong?" Satsuki could not help but to laugh. "Naruto, you do realize that your fly is open?" Satsuki told him. Naruto closed it and apologized. As the shadow clones slowly began to dispel and he received the memories. He knew that his excuse had worked, the only remaining shadow clone was still in his father's office as a scroll.

Iruka call the 3 students back in since the other students took all the time checking their answers and would not have enough time to practice. Satsuki and Sakura did fine with their jutsu, but Naruto had to give the teacher a slip of paper. It was a permission slip signed by the Hokage for Naruto to use the Shadow Clone Jutsu instead of the regular Clone Jutsu. Iruka saw no problem with that, Mizuki was silently cursing the Hokage and his luck, he would not be able to use him to steal the scroll. Orochimaru had been quite clear, if he wanted to be a jounin in his village he would have to deliver to him the scroll he asked for. Naruto passed the jutsu exam with flying colors. Kiba looked like he was about to crack his some of the academy property in half. He was so furious because he was sure the slacker would fail.

The weapons test had been simple. 10 Shuriken and Kunai throws at standard practice targets. Satsuki and Naruto did a 10 out of 10. Sakura was nervous and only hit 7 out of 10. The much anticipated taijutsu test began and Satsuki beat the daughter of a merchant easy, Sakura and Ino ended up fighting to a draw. Naruto was supposed to fight Shikamaru, but he quit the fight as soon as he saw who he was going to fight. "There was no way I could win, This is too troublesome to even try. I give up." That was he told his teachers and his classmates as he went back to a where he was before and began looking at the clouds. As the final taijutsu match finished the teachers told the class to eat their lunches, while they finished grading them. If Kiba was upset before he would look almost like he had rabies after he heard the scores of the tests.

"Alright sit down class. Lets begin with the much anticipated rookie and kunoichi of the year, and of course the dead last position too." The whole class became quite. "Rookie of the year, Naruto Namikaze. Kunoichi of the year Satsuki Uchiha, and Dead Last of this year, Sakura Haruno." Kiba was foaming at the mouth. How was that slacker the rookie of the year and not him. He paid attention, did all the work and the slacker took naps and did not pay attention and he was rookie of the year!

Now we wait till our Hokage arrives. Iruka heard him dispel a henge and appeared where a near by skeleton he used for class material was. The Hokage walked between the two teachers. "While I call your names come forward and take a headband." All those that graduated did take a headband and sat down. Naruto, Satsuki, and Sakura sat right next to each other. "Well class today you are genin of this village and will be expected to do missions for the village. Now do you swear that you will be loyal to Konoha, and defend Konoha from enemies regardless they be from outside or inside this village?" The Hokage finished his speech with that question, and every single one present said , "I do. Hokage" Minato smiled.

Iruka told them to take 2 hours so that their parents could congratulate them on graduating, he was sure they would be very proud of them. Naruto walked out of the room and felt the Hokage touch his shoulder and he henged his clothes into normal clothes, "Come on, son. Me, you and mom are having ramen to celebrate. But we better hurry you know how your mom gets when we keep her waiting." Naruto did not have to be told that twice he was already running but his father was that much faster. When he saw his parents waiting for him. He flat out called his father a cheater. "Don't worry, son. When you become Chuunin I will teach it to you. Now sit down and eat your ramen before it get cold."

"Dad can I be excused for a moment. I think someone just stole the forbidden scroll." Naruto told his father who had noodles still in his chopsticks. "Don't you mean your shadow clone, son." Naruto was surprised by being caught by his dad. "I saw the scroll henge back into you and grabbed the real scroll and henge back into the scroll." Minato told him. Mizuki was running away from the village as fast as he could. Smiling all the way, when he stopped and he saw Naruto standing on a nearby branch. "So Orochimaru made you betray our village. Don't you have any pride? He is practically making you his whore, and your dumb enough to believe the slime ball. He is going to kill you and you will get nothing." Naruto told Mizuki. Mizuki told him. "What would a snot nosed brat like you know anything! I am going to be in the position I should be since a long time ago. A Jounin in a village that appreciates my talents." Naruto looked liked he wanted to tear him into pieces. "What you are going to be is a few chunks of meat spread over this place! Dattebayo!" He charged him and Mizuki evaded a punch but he did not notice that he switched the clone with a scroll that looked like the forbidden scroll, but it actually was a huge explosive tag rolled into the shape of the scroll. "Missed me you worthless brat!" Mizuki told Naruto, and just as Naruto saw he was clear of the blast range, "Wrong, what you are is dead. Kaboom!" Naruto told him as he activated the tag and in seconds it blew up in a huge explosion. There were chunks of Mizuki all over the place. He ran back to where his father and mother were waiting for him. "Here is the scroll, Lord Hokage." Said Naruto as he bent down a knee and in a show of respect presented the scroll to him. "The traitor is dead?" Minato now in an official capacity. "Yes, Lord Hokage." Minato smiled, "Very well, Naruto. Return to your class and meet your teacher. But be sure to come by and pick up your S rank mission pay."

Naruto left towards the academy and Kushina asked her husband why an S rank mission pay. He told his wife that the scroll held every single forbidden jutsu the village ever had, as well as all the research that the village ever did on sealing. It was simply to valuable to be anything less. "But our son killed someone, should we have that talk?" Kushina asked her husband. "Did he look bothered to you by killing a traitor? because he looked like it did not matter to him at all." Kushina returned to her ramen and told him, "That is what worries me."


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

Well as he walked into the academy he was Satsuki if she had a nice lunch. Sakura decided to answer that she did have a nice lunch, but it would have been better if he was with her. Satsuki for some reason wanted to strangle the pink haired banshee. She could hardly tell why.

"Very well class, now we will assign you teams. Come forward when I call your names. I will not say the teams out loud, because this would cause a commotion. But before I start has anyone seen my fellow teacher Mizuki? He told me he was going to have lunch but he never returned." Naruto decided to drop a shocker, "Oh he is not coming back to class, He tried to steal the Forbidden Scroll, so I killed him and gave the scroll to our Lord Hokage." Well that pretty much destroyed the intention of not causing a commotion. The entire graduating class, except for Shino, Shikamaru, and Satsuki screamed at the same time the same thing. "**You killed our teacher and you behave like you just took out the garbage!**" Naruto did not even bother answering. There were shouts about him being a murderer, and how he should be punished. When the shouts that he should die for his murder began, Naruto stood up and walked over to his teacher's desk and jumped up and standing on it shouted, "**The bastard was taking the scroll to our worst enemy. If you think you are going to do your missions with clean hands, wake up! We are ninja. We get a mission, we do it, and if that mission means we have to kill, we will kill. If you wimps can't deal with that, take off your headband and pick up a trade skill. People like that will get other people killed.**" That pretty much stopped everyone from saying a thing. "You were going to announce the teams, teacher. Sorry for the disruption. I was simply answering your question." He jumped down and walked over to his seat. With that out of the way he began to call 3 people and handed a scroll. That happened till he, Sakura and Satsuki were called and they got their scroll. Inside his own mind he was being hugged by Shinju as he began to cry like he was told the worst news ever. "Why god, why have you forsaken me!" Shinju simply tapped his back and told him, "It's ok, my love. Let it all out. I am here for you."

Naruto walked towards the place they were supposed to meet their teacher, the weird thing was it was in front of ANBU Headquarters. Then out of nowhere a Weasel masked ANBU appeared in front of them. "Just how long did you plan on keeping me waiting?" the ANBU asked as he removed his mask. "Sorry, Big Brother we had some emotional trauma to deal with." Itachi looked at Naruto and Satsuki as if he did not understand what they were talking about. "You mean Naruto killing Mizuki?" They both told him the same thing, "No, our emotional trauma was caused by..." They both pointed at Sakura. She looked confused, "What!? I didn't do anything." Itachi knew where they were both coming from. For a second there he almost was kicking himself for quitting his ANBU Team. Well lets go and find a nice place.

As they walked to a nearby park, they all sat down with Itachi in front of them. "Lets begin with an introduction. Name, Likes, Dislikes, Dreams. I will go first My name is Itachi Uchiha, I have many thing I like, I dislike many things, and quite frankly my dreams are none of your business. Ok, you first banshee." Sakura was thinking one thing, 'The only thing I got was his name' Naruto and Satsuki did not appeared as bothered. "My name is Sakura. I like.. (looks at Naruto) I dislike... ( looks at Satsuki) and my dreams" she began to blush and giggles. Itachi could not help but to also think, 'the only thing she actually said was her name, and Madara criticized me for my introduction, even I felt a shiver down my back when I heard her' Satsuki took the silence as her cue to take her turn, "My name is Satsuki Uchiha, I like training, eating healthy and helping others. I dislike perverts, slackers and people who think just because I am girl I am weak. I am my own person, and who dares to underestimate me will pay for it. My dream is to make the Uchiha Clan proud, and people value my beloved Konoha." Naruto took the last turn. The idea of ladies first was not something that was foreign to him, and he always did allow the ladies to go first. "My name is Naruto Namikaze. I like training, reading, and fufilling my duties. I dislike perverts, like a person who peeps in the women's bathhouse. These people are tried, stressed or even feeling some pains they deserve their privacy. I also dislike self serving people who use anyone and anything without cared for anyone other than themselves, and lazy people and slackers. My dream is to find a hard working, honest, caring woman and build a family and home together." Inside he felt Shinju almost want to ask him something, 'Yes that someone is you' he told her. "**Thank you, but I am not opposed for you having another mate. I know you would love to have a few kids, and you know I can't. Just do me a favor and nothing like the pink banshee. I will try my best to control myself, but I swear she is a pest. Did you see how she looked at you!**" Naruto told her that she looked at him as prey and she was a viper.

"Well team now that is over tomorrow we meet at the 7th training field I have an excise for you to do." Naruto jumped and told him, "Why waste time we got time and we got plenty of sunlight." Itachi was not expecting that. "Well I wanted to do this tomorrow since you and your team are probably tired." Naruto said he was fine, Satsuki told him she was fine too, Sakura wanted to say that she wanted to take it easy, but her teammates would hate her guts, specially Naruto. So she too said that she was fine. "Alright then what I had planned is a simple thing. It's a test. You see the academy test was only to qualify to take this test. Most teams are going to do it tomorrow, but since you all feel well, you are right why wait. The test is simply you only have to take these 2 bells from me. Those who get a bell pass, the person who doesn't goes back to the academy. If you don't get the bells in 30 minutes I fail everyone. Oh and the time began when I said bells." Itachi vanished and they each got together, Satsuki was willing to listen, but Sakura was not liking the possibility of being sent back. "Ok I have a plan. I make a few shadow clones and have them attack Itachi, when he is distracted we bind him or temporarily blind him and get the bells. You give me 1 bell and I make a shadow clone. The clone will then have a bell and I give the bell back. In the end we all have a bell." They looked at him and nodded their heads in agreement. He made 6 shadow clones and told 4 to henge into Satsuki and Sakura. The plan was pretty good, but not good enough since Itachi had heard everything. Too bad he did not stick around.

He bit his hand and slammed it on the ground, "**Summon Jutsu.**" When the smoke cleared a rather vicious and large hawk was were he summoned him. "Soroshi I want you to pick his guy by his clothes and shake him till he drops all the items in his pockets." Soroshi did not take it well, "Naruto I do not approve of theft. We hawks are honorable, please do not make me think I made a mistake having you sign our contract." Naruto told the big hawk to relax this was a mission, and part of a test. He needed his help that was all. "Very well I will help." He flew off and was waiting for his chance. **  
**

Just as the clones attacked and the smoke of being dispelled covered the field, a large hawk swoop down and picked Itachi up by his vest, and began to shake him something horrible. The bells fell down to the waiting hand of Naruto. He made a shadow clone and tossed the real ones to each of his teammates. The hawk let down Itachi where his team was waiting for him ringing the bells. "Looks like we pass, we each have a bell." Satsuki smiled as her big brother asked them a simple question. "How did you know Naruto would give Sakura a bell. He could have kept it and have her fail?" Satsuki and Sakura told him at the same time, the same thing. "Because we trust him. He is our teammate." Naruto asked Itachi a question of his own, "Do we have good enough teamwork to be a squad or do we go back to the academy." Itachi did something that not even Satsuki expected. He laughed, "Yes, our teamwork will not be a problem. You pass. but mind giving me the bells back Naruto?" He told him that the Satsuki and Sakura had the bells." Itachi told him he did not mean the bells for the test, he meant the bells in his own pocket. He gave him 10 exactly same looking bells much like the bells they used in the test. "Like I would abandon a teammate and let them suffer. Dattebayo"

"Tomorrow we do missions." Itachi told them. "D rank missions right? Do I need anything? a paint brush? some overalls? pack a lunch?" Itachi could not help but to laugh, "You just love to ruin my surprises today. Pack a lunch and some overalls would not be such a bad idea. You never know. The people who made the request will give us most of the tools we need." Sakura looked confused, Naruto decided to explain. "We will have to do 30 or so D rank missions to make sure we can work as a team. But don't worry I will try to cut how many mission we have to do." Itachi was now interested, "Well, you have the number wrong they are 40 D rank missions, but how can we get them down or make them less. The Hokage will not cut the number, even if you are his son." Naruto smiled, "Shadow clones. If I can get my clones to do 5 of the D rank missions per day, we will get our number done that much quicker." Itachi saw where he was going with this idea.

The team walked ready for anything towards the office of the 4th Hokage. As the Hokage handed them a scroll with the D rank mission, Naruto asked for permission to speak, and Itachi allowed it, "Lord Hokage, I request that I can take care of 5 of these D rank missions per day. We already trust and work well together." Minato looked at his son and was tempted to say no, but he decided to take it as a business proposal. "What benefit would I have in letting you do that?" Naruto smiled and said, "Because if you let me Lord Hokage, I will share with you the secret to slay the bane of all kage, the worst enemy of those with the title of kage. Paperwork." After hearing this Minato was ready to agree to anything his son asked. "Please, Naruto I will let you take as many missions as you like, but please tell me the secret, the amount in paperwork is causing me no end of grief in my marriage." Naruto asked for that in writing and Minato did just that. "Ok the secret is... Shadow Clones." The team left but they heard Minato yell out of sheer frustration and was beating his head on his desk, calling himself stupid each time he hit his head on the desk. Only two kages were smiling up in heaven. The last Uzukage and the first Hokage. They could not understand why nobody ever figured it out, that was one of the reasons they made the Shadow Clone Jutsu in the first place.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

Thanks to Naruto and his Shadow Clones the team managed to beat 2 records. The first being the fastest time to complete all required D rank missions. The second was the most number of D rank missions completed in a single day. In 1 month they finished all 40 D rank missions. This made the others teams not so happy for some reason. There was grumbling and nasty comments being heard along the lines of, with 2 Uchiha what else could happen or The Hokage's son is just showing off. Things got so bad that the entire team got sick of it and asked Minato for a C rank mission or put a stop to the rumors and nasty comments, his choice.

Minato of course would not want his first born to do a C rank mission so soon, he worried about his son after all. But stopping everyone from making rumors or nasty comments was as impossible as causing an eclipse with one thumb. So he had to do the thing he dreaded and gave them a C rank mission. It was a nice escort mission. He told them that a bridge builder was requesting to have some protection on his trip back to his country of wave. Minato told them that he was only expecting a few bandit groups, nothing too dangerous. There was a knock on the door. "That must be the client now." Itachi told his team. Tazuna walked, well walked was a kind thing to call it, drunkenly stumbled would be more accurate, to where the team was and stopped close enough for them to get the stench of alcohol in his breath. "Hey, I asked for protection and this is what you give me! A brat that looks like he will wet himself as soon as he looks at a bandits, and 2 that look like they should be babysitters not bodyguards." Naruto was now mad, seeing red mad. The drunk had not only insulted him right in front of his father, that did not bother him so much, but he insulted his teammates and that was where he drew the line.

Naruto vanished from where he was and appeared behind Tazuna. "As far as I know this was only a request. So you have 2 choices. **Either you apologize to my team, or I complete the job that booze is doing to your kidneys and end your miserable life right now! Dattebayo!**" Tazuna could feel the tip of a blade press against his back. Seeing no alternative, "You are right I should never insult such delightful young ladies or your teacher I am sorry." Minato did not understand how his son could move like that, He began to think that his constant training was paying off.

Itachi finally decided to say something. "Ok, team pack for a month, and meet me in front of the gate with our client." Satsuki and Sakura shushined out of the office, to show the drunker that they were skilled. "Why haven't you left Naruto?" Itachi asked. "Because I am already packed." Minato and Itachi did not believe him, so he had to take out the storage scroll and give it to Itachi who opened it and saw that indeed he was packed. Why no meat Naruto he asked. Naruto told him he could always kill a rabbit or two on the way. So Itachi, Naruto and Tazuna walked to the gate and waited for the other teammates. Naruto not wanting to waste his breath on the drunker waited reading a scroll about pressure points. Itachi was not surprised to see him read it, it was one of his mother's favorite books that was surprised him. Itachi asked him how he got that book, and he simply said two words, birthday gift.

Sakura being the person she was packed more clothes and beauty products that she needed, and Satsuki packed weapons like she was going to open a stand in wave. As the team began to the long trek towards Wave Tazuna seemed to recover from being drunk. He began telling them about the beauty that was his daughter, the ever polite and caring grandson and how much he loved his country. Sakura and Satsuki were wondering the same thing. "Why did I not pack a few bottles of sake. That would have kept him quite for a while."

Naruto was walking ahead and saw the puddle and looked at the sky. He signaled Itachi and the team to stop. Then he motioned Itachi to come close. "Itachi wouldn't you consider foolish to hide in an illusion of a puddle, when it hasn't rained in a week?" Itachi looked at Naruto and smiled, "Without a doubt a foolish thing to do." The demon brothers were clearly not liking where this was going. So they tried to attack them first with their chain, but it proved fruitless since the clones dispelled and the real Naruto and Itachi jumped at them from a nearby tree. "Ok, you got 2 choices. Tell us why you ambush us and who hired you, or my blond friend over there can kill one of you, cook him into a stir fry and you can watch him have him for dinner, and you for dessert." Itachi told them. "Alright, Alright. If you promise to let us go I will tell you everything." Naruto replied, "Deal, now talk."

The Demon Brothers told him about Zabusa, about the ambush, about Gato and about why they really only wanted to kill the bridge builder. "Ok, you can go. But take a message to Zabusa for me. Tell him I need to talk to him and his little ice friend." The Demon brothers were surprised by the honesty of the team. They both left and told Naruto they would deliver the message.

"Now Tazuna mind telling us the truth. I mean the real reason you needed protection and not that garbage you told our Hokage?" Naruto asked him looking rather serious. "Alright, Alright, I love my country that is true, but we are a poor country. I could not afford and A or B rank mission. So I lied, hoping that if we got to wave and you saw how my people suffer, that would make you want to end the tyranny of Gato and free my country and it's people from the hell he has made it into." Itachi did not like the idea of being manipulated. So he put the decision up for a vote, Naruto voted yes, and so did Satsuki. Sakura vote was a no. She argued that they simply were not ready for this leave of opponents. "Ok, Sakura Konoha is in that direction" Naruto pointed to her. "But I am going." he finished telling her as the team began to walk towards Wave.

As the team arrived and got aboard the boat Itachi asked Tazuna about Gato. Naruto decided to interrupt. "Gato is the owner of Gato Industries, a big time shipping and transport company. But that is a front. His real business is in the trade of illegal drugs and women they kidnap. He is a short, almost bald fat man, who was a bigger ego that the bridge Tazuna is trying to build." Tazuna was surprised by Naruto's knowledge of the man. "You got that right. That is why this bridge is so important, with it we will have a connection to the main land and a way to do business without him." Itachi finished the conversation by simply saying, "And that is the reason why he wants you dead."

As the team disembarked, Naruto noticed a white rabbit with a message around his body. "Got me message, meet us here." The scroll had a location mapped out. "Sorry, guys the boat trip was longer than I expected, so nature calls." The team understood and told him that they would wait for him. Naruto ran off to the meeting place, but his team was lying too. They followed him. "So you are the brat that sent me that message with the demon brothers." Zabusa Momochi asked him. "Sure was, and I think you will want to listen to what I have to say, both you and your daughter Haku." That caught him off guard. His teammates and Itachi were hiding, but Satsuki and Sakura's teeth where making a noise. "Sorry for the killer intent, I had to test you." Zabusa told Naruto. "No problem. I am used to much worse. Can we talk now or is your daughter going to sit on that tree branch this whole conversation?" Zabusa looked at him and told him his daughter was there as back up as was his team.

"Look, Zabusa we both know that Gato offered you a small fortune to kill the bridge builder. But was you don't know is that he plans to betray you. With a minuscule amount he has hired enough sellswords to kill you off, since he expect you to be heavily wounded. Then he thinks he can sell Haku as a sex slave. But I have a plan. We both work together, we pretend that you are doing your job and fool Gato. When the times comes we steal all his money, and you keep it or give it back to wave and come and join us in Konoha. I am the son of the Hokage I am sure I can get you a place there." Zabusa was not expecting that. "So no more watching our backs for hunter ninja, and bounty hunters. I get to be a jounin again and my daughter gets a home once again, what about Gato?" Naruto laughed an almost cruel laugh, "Why we kill him like the pig that he is. What else does the bastard deserve." Zabusa too began to laugh, "I like you, boy. 1 week so you can train those two with you. I wouldn't want them to die fighting a sellsword who is no better than a bandit." Naruto agreed and walked where his team and Tazuna were watching. "Enjoy the show? Come one lets go to meet that beautiful daughter and the kind grandson Tazuna has." They all walked towards Tazuna's home. But Tazuna wondered how he knew where he lived. He did not remember telling him that.

Tazuna was only half right, Tsunami was a very sweet, kind and beautiful lady. Inari however was a spoiled brat. One that apparently had diarrhea of the mouth. "Well Tazuna, your home is lovely, your daughter a beauty and the town just like you describe it. But where is think grandson you told us about. You know the one that you made out to be a collection of virtues?" Tsunami told Naruto that he was in his room going through their family photos. "Well I think a nice dinner and a room to stay in is called for." Tazuna told the group. "I can sleep in the sofa, no need for a bed." Itachi told Tazuna. "I can sleep up in a nearby tree branch. You take care of the girls and me and Itachi can take care of ourselves." Naruto smiled and Itachi nodded. "But you will not tell me you will not have your meals with us. I insist that you at least eat with us." Tsunami told the group. "Which I should be done cooking in a few minutes, relax and I will get the table ready." Naruto would not hear of it, he walked with her and asked her where the table utensils were, plates and dishes. He helped get the table ready, while Sakura and Satsuki went and freshen up.

Just as Naruto was about to taste the soup Inari came running down the stairs and when he saw them he shouted something that he would later regret. "**You people think you are tough, but you are nothing! Gato is invincible, you will lose. You got no chance since you all live happy and carefree lives. You don't know how hard life is here!"** Ok, Naruto was right he was a spoiled brat the team realized. Naruto put down the spoon after taking a single taste and a piece of home cooked bread. He told Tsunami her cooking was delicious and looked at Inari with an almost cold stare. "**And you do?**** Let's cut to the chase, I am not in the mood for an argument. Me, you and our mom go to the town market. If we don't see anyone living worse than you. I will apologize in front of the entire town. But if we see 1 person who is worse than you. You will stop making excuses and do what I tell you till we leave!**" Naruto excused himself and walked out of the house.

Tazuna asked what was that all about. "He is the Hokage's son. He has lived his entire life thinking that at any moment his mother, himself or both could be killed. The yellow flash of Konoha has many enemies. He never plays, or goes out with friends. His whole life has been training to be strong enough to protect his family." Itachi told Tazuna and Tsunami. Tsunami was in tears. "But that would mean he never had a childhood." Inari did not want to believe anything the blond jerk said. There is no way that there were people worse off than himself. He lost his dad, what could be worse than that.

The very next day he kept his word. He, Inari and Tsunami went grocery shopping. In the streets he saw little boys who were skin and bones, malnutrition to the extreme. Little girls just as bad, filthy and sick. Young women dressed in rags telling Naruto that they would sleep with him for enough money to feed their mother. Adult man and women who were so weak and sick they could not more from the dirty mat they used to beg for a few coins. He was well fed, had clean clothes, was healthy and had a family that took care of him. He saw that his life was heaven compared to the people he saw. "Naruto you were right, I am spoiled. What should I do?" Naruto hugged the boy and told him. "Help your mother, get stronger and defend the people you love. You will not owe me a thing if you do that." Inari from that day one helped his mother with the groceries and anything she needed.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

Naruto was not one to sit around and do nothing, so he made 50 shadow clones and started helping the construction crew. They at first wondered how much could a child, do but thanks to his training he was a strong if not stronger than any of them. After a few hours the crew was quite happy to have his help. He left a shadow clone to guard Tazuna, and he decided to go and steal something from Gato's own home. His private journal and his latest page of his own ledger. This would prove to be useful if Zabuza wanted more proof, he made a copy and left the copies instead of the originals. It was far too easy to outwit the guards and walk in and out as if he owned the place. But that did not mean he would not leave a few surprises, surprises in the form of timed explosives. He had hoped that during lunch time most of Gato's goons would gather to eat, But he had second thought for a second, just a second. What if people were forced to serve them. There was no other choice, he killed a thug and made his shadow clone take his identity. He placed Chakra sensitive tags instead, when the clone supposedly died it would look like a thug betrayed Gato.

The plan worked like a charm, and Gato did not trust any of his thugs. He was sure that one stole a vast amount of money and placed those bombs to distract the others as he made his getaway. He had lost half of his hired thugs. Gato had to spend more money to replace the dead and to have the supposed traitor brought to him. The traitor was found dead in a ditch 2 weeks later, or at least what was left of him. It looked like animals had eaten most of him.

Tazuna was very happy to see his grandson no longer crying and acting like he once did. Inari helped his mother with everything she ever needed help with and with some he found that she was too busy to ask. Itachi was quite happy about Satsuki's progress and a little less about Sakura's own progress. He told her once and told her a million times, if she spent as much time training as she did taking care of her hair, he would be taking lessons from her. But Sakura was very self conscience about how she looked. Sakura flat out was trying her best to win the heart of Naruto. And if you aske Satsuki she was failing miserably at it.

With his little fun over with, Naruto decided to make another 50 shadow clones, and have them continue to train chakra control. The water walking exercise was almost over with, and sadly he was running out of ideas, so he made them practice some sparring while walking on the water. Then when that was over, have them try and gather the water into columns, and when that proved to be to dificult he simply told them to mediate and relax the flow of chakra in their pathways.

He eventually decided to visit Shinju, before she decided that she needed to drag him into his mind, so that he would visit her. She was happy to see her beloved blond, and was very eager to show him how happy she was. The way she did that was by having Naruto relax, and during a tender massage she listened to his every worry. She even gave him her opinion on how to solve some of this worries. The only one that proved to be not so helpful was when he asked what to do about Sakura, the idea revolved around cutting off her head, and tossing the body into the woods. This would not go over so well if he reported that to his father. With a cute pout she just told him that she hated the way Sakura kept hitting on him, Shinju just flat out said that he was hers and the pink banshee needed to get that through her thick skull.

Itachi found him sound asleep on top of a nearby construction crane. He picked him up and took his to a bed inside Tazuna's home. That of course was a mistake. He had to remove Sakura 6 times from the room Naruto was sleeping in. While others had a nice full night sleep, he and Sakura pretty much had a nap and a serious discussion about decent behavior. Itachi asked Tazuna if there was a room which could be locked from the inside but not open from the outside. He only mentioned that his office was like that. He wanted to keep the documents he needed to complete the bridge safe after all. He asked if Naruto could sleep in there and Tazuna had no problems as long as he did not touch anything on his desk.

After 2 long weeks since they began staying in Tazuna's house, several things happened. First, Naruto finally had a room to sleep in, and Sakura was not to happy about the door to said room. Tazuna was almost 3/4 done with the bridge. Gato was having one of his now regular screaming and cussing days. "**What the hell is that worthless ninja think he is doing!? How long does it take to kill one drunken old man and his family!?**" Apparently Zabuza wanted Gato too angry to be able to think straight, and from the screaming coming from his office, it was working.

The very next day Tazuna was surprised by Zabuza and Haku. They dispatched the thugs that were sent with them, and they too proceeded to help with the construction of the bridge. This was the final straw that broke the camel's back. Not only did he not kill the old fool, but before he even showed up he saved his family, killed the hired thugs that were there to finish him off, then went to help in the construction of the damned bridge. "**Zabuza, stop wasting my time and kill the old fool.**" Naruto could only reply that he only saw one fool, and he was screaming his head off. He made a shadow clone come out of the bushes and with a book in hand began to read as loud as he could, how Gato planned to poison the thugs and pay them nothing, as well as betray Zabuza and use his daughter as his sex slave. If Zabuza was having second thoughts about killing Gato, now that he knew what he would do to his daughter, the man was going to learn why they called him a demon.

The thugs were no longer so motivated to kill their victims, instead they decided to make amends and grab Gato by the neck and drag him in front of Zabuza, it almost looked like they were leaving a sacrificial offering. He wanted to slowly drown the man in a water jutsu. Satsuki wanted to trap the fool in a genjutsu where a pack of wolves used him as their bitch, till he want to kill himself. Sakura was simple, she just wanted to cut off his family jewels and let the man bleed to death. Itachi gave Naruto the right to decide. He decided to let Haku decide his punishment, and she did. She used her own unique talents and froze him in a block of ice, then using some of the construction materials they built a large catapult. She launched him 200 feet into the air and when he landed on the hard surface of the bridge the block broke into 20 pieces and so did Gato. When the pieces defrosted rats came and took all the pieces away. Haku looked quite happy as she saw that. Satsuki asked Itachi if that wouldn't be considered cannibalism. This made the people on the bridge start laughing hard.

The next day Zabuza, Haku, Itachi and his team were ready to leave and head back to Konoha, Inari was pretty sad to see Naruto leave, and told him that he should protect his family and be strong. He didn't have time to cry, some creep might show up and he would have to defend his family. Inari understood what he was saying, but that did not mean that he was not sad about him leaving. As the group was walking on the finished bridge one of the workers asked him what they should call the bridge. Tazuna who already had a few shots of sake to celebrate answered. "The Great Tazuna Bridge." This made everyone stare at him, Inari simply said, "The Great Naruto Bridge" They liked that name for some reason.

Zabuza and Haku would wait in a hotel within Konoha. The team went to report the success of the mission. The reactions from the Hokage were confusing at times, he was very proud of the accomplishments the team managed to do, but Itachi and Satsuki could tell that he was angry about something. As soon as he left, they heard him beat his desk in an absolute rage. In his mind he was blaming himself for not asking more details on the mission, why he never heard of this person Gato doing things like that, that criminals needed time and money to do what they were doing. He placed his on son, his son in the path of what could be a suicide mission. He would have to ask Zabuza for the details. He sent the ANBU to bring him both Zabuza and Haku.

When they arrived they felt like they were being walked to their execution. The angry glare from the Hokage did not make things easier. Zabuza told him his entire life story, until the Hokage started asking the questions he wanted answered. At this point Haku told him the answers that the Hokage wanted, and finally being given all the answers he thanked both of them for listening to his son. The other thing he thanked them was for helping his son with this difficult mission. At this point Zabuza decided to tell him that Naruto was the one they thanked, as he and his team saved their lives. He wanted to be able to repay his lifedebt and the only way was for him to protect the village that made such an exemplary young man. Zabuza was granted the rank of jounin and Haku the rank of chuunin. He would be in charge of a team of his own at the next graduation. Haku told him she wanted to work in the hospital, and she was allowed to work as a medic.

When Minato finally arrived home and saw his son. He wanted to hug him, he had met and overcome all his expectations. The situation was happy until he mentioned that Zabuza Momochi was impressed with him. Kushina was about to ask why he named the infamous Demon of the Mist. Until her son asked him what had happened to the Demon Brothers, Minato smiled and told him that they would be in ANBU. For some reason they didn't want to meet him, and managed to hide their presence from the ANBU that went to get Zabuza and Haku. This made the current ANBU commander very interested in recruiting the two when they presented themselves to him, while he was having lunch no less.

He then asked when was the next Chuunin exams, Minato did not want to answer that question. He simply told his son to ask Itachi next time they met. When Itachi went and met with Madara, the old man could hardly contain the pride in the young Namikaze. He was proud of the things he managed to do in Wave, and how he handled his enemies. "Thank you, Itachi. You managed to put to rest one of my most troubling concerns. Now I know who I can inherit my eyes to after I die, Naruto would put them to good use, and not be seduced by their power. But Obito is still out there and he will one day try and get the 9 tails. So Itachi you need to push him harder, he needs to be stronger or his life will suffer a tragedy I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. The destruction of his home."


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

Itachi's training made him seem cruel, but to Naruto it was a godsend. He was having the time of his life. Satsuki wondered why he was so happy, being told to do things that would make grown men cry, He told he that he was training them this hard for an obvious reason. Sakura could not figure it out, until they both looked at her and simply could not believe that Sakura, had not figured it out. "It's obvious in preparation for the next Chuunin exam." Satsuki wondered if he knew anything, since the Hokage was Naruto's father. Sakura being the way she was, she flat out asked him what he knew about it.

"Dad hasn't told me a thing, but you need to be blind not to see it, the increased security being placed around the village, the new rooms in the inn, the harder training regiment. It would be either 2 things, we are getting ready for a festival, that would require many guest to come or the Chuunin exams, and genin from other villages would come to that. No holiday this month or in the next one, so I figured it was the exam."

Itachi hit him on the top of his head, "Thats for ruining my surprise, now as punishment you do the training regiment 3 times more than the rest of the team." Naruto like the hard training, it would be like asking Choji to eat 3 more bags of potato chips. "But can you increase the gravity seal, I need more of a challenge." Itachi took hold of his arm and touched the seal on it, then Naruto looked like he was carrying a lot of weight, but only so briefly. "Thanks, Itachi. Feels great."

Satsuki asked him what the gravity seal was all about. He told them that it was a seal that increased the weight of a person's whole body. It would be like he was wearing weighted clothes, or had weights like lee and guy did all the time. Then he got the question he was expecting next. "Why didn't you offer it to us too?" He looked at the two now pouting kunoichi. "Because you haven't finished your regular training, not even once. Naruto finished it a few days after we got back from the bridge mission."

This made them both feel really embarrassed. They had to put more effort in their training. Satsuki was already training what she believed to be a good pace, but Naruto had exceeded even her own training. Sakura realized that she needed to get stronger, or she would be left as the only genin in her year. This created several problems for her. If Naruto and Satsuki became chuunin, then they would get to spend a lot of time together, and that would really hurt her intentions of making Naruto fall in love with her. The other was that Naruto had a very strong mother, and more than likely he grew up liking strong women. So even if she did pass, by some miracle, and remained like she was, the chances of her winning his heart, were about the same as Kakashi showing up to anything on time, which is to say slim to none.

Naruto was training till the sun began to set, and he was called to take a small break, by a surprising visitor. "Madara, nice to see you are in good health." Madara could only smile at such a greeting. "Thank you, Naruto. I see your doing well in your training." Naruto looked at the man and he walked over where he was sitting. "No, I am not doing as well as I want to. But if I train too hard my body might be too damaged, to do what needs to be done." Madara looked at Naruto with a confused look on his face.

"Just what do you think needs to be done?" Naruto looked more serious than a boy his age ever looked. "I need to be stronger, if not Obito will come and try to take the 9 tailed beast from mom, Orochimaru is more than likely going to try and use the next Chuunin Exams as a way to enter the village and attack us. If Obito was not bad enough, there is the other members of his group. They are all S rank rogue ninjas. Others might feel like they can take it easy, but I know better than that."

Madara saw the look in his eyes, and they were not of a child. They had the look of a veteran ninja, analyzing every possible outcome. "Naruto I taught you only the basics of fire manipulation. But if you feel you are up to it. I can continue to teach you some higher exercises and maybe some of my own jutsu. As you should know, I have no kids to pass on my jutsu. Most of my clan is too overconfident because of the sharingan for my liking. So you would be the one I want to teach these jutsu, that I spend such a long time developing."

Naruto smiled, "It would be my honor." Madara did not waste any time and he told him to try and draw the fire from a torch to his hand. The exercise was basically trying to make his chakra pull the fire closer to his hand, but the actual practice of the exercise was harder than most would believe. "We will continue this tomorrow, get some sleep and let your chakra recover."

Minato looked at his son walk home, and he looked like he had a good workout. "Mind telling your dear old dad, why is my son working out like he is?" Naruto walked over to where his father was seated, "Well, for the Chuunin Exams for one. I don't think I have a lot of time to waste, now do I?" Kushina heard what her child had said, and the look of surprise from her husband's face was priceless. "Well, I think someone owes me a little something." Kushina sat next to her husband. "Alright, you win. I will take a day off from work and spend it with the family." Naruto asked what that was about? Kushina told him that his dad and her made a bet. The bet was wether or not one of the new genin could figure out the Chuunin Exams were going to be held soon. The winner got what they wanted. Minato wanted her to cook ramen for a straight month, and Kushina wanted him to spend some time with his family, so he would take a day off each week. Since she won, he was going to take a day off this week.

It was almost scary but by the end of that week, Naruto thanks to the shadow clones, managed to master the fire element. He first tried to do it by himself, and when he figured how it was done, the shadow clones did the rest. The jutsu he was taught as a reward, were deadly beyond words. Fire no longer burned him, and instead now it helped him. They key thing was that each exercise was to make him appreciate the element and form a sort of bond with it. Friends help each other after all.

Itachi called for the team to gather together and he told them that the next week the Chuunin exams would begin. He gave them all forms, for their parents to sign. And told them to be at the academy. "Written exam, right?" Itachi was done being surprised because of Naruto. "That's right, so you know what you need to do."

Satsuki asked him where he was headed, as Naruto began to walk way from the training ground. "No were special, going to train, going to meet with Ibiki fpr a game of poker, then to the Hokage and deliver this form. I suggest you two train and deliver the form too. If one is missing we all fail." Sakuya said something that stopped him, and made him glare at her. "What if we don't want to take this Chuunin Exam. People are known to die in them, and I don't think we are ready." Naruto turned around and with a lot of anger he simply answered, "You do what you think is right. But if you don't show up, we will not be able to do the exam, I will ask to be placed in a new team, and do missions with them, or I will participate on the Chuunin Exam of another village. But I will make this clear, you don't show up, you never talk to me again, and if you even try to be near me. I will personally send you to a week long vacation in the hospital. You quit this exam, you quit being near me, period."

Satsuki saw the anger in his eyes, and she understood that these Exams were important for him. From a political stand point, it would be as if he was insulting his father, if he did not do this best. The son of the Hokage, the man who organized the Exams, didn't even manage to pass the first phase. That sort of thing would make his father, and his leadership look weak, and weak leaders don't live long. From a personal it was an insult to his father, mother and all the people that spent time teaching him. Naruto was a person who would not dishonor any of these people. He would achieve the rank of Chuunin even if he had to risk his own life. Ninja's were never ones to have a safe job after all.

"Well Sakura, hope you like hospital food, if you decide to turn coward on us. Cause I don't think Naruto was kidding." Satsuki left towards her family home, and Sakura left towards hers. When they got there their families signed the forms faster than they could blink. "Naruto mastered the fire exercises, with him with you, I feel sorry for the fools that will fight against you." Satsuki wondered how they knew that, and they told her, Madara was so very proud of his student he told anyone that asked what he was doing in his free time. Sakura was told that marrying the Hokage was the only way for them to get more power in the council, and at the pace Naruto was going, it would take a miracle for him not to be considered for that position, eventually.

Ibiki was walking out of a building, and he saw Naruto walk towards him. "Ibiki, I know about the Chuunin Exams, and that you will be the proctor of the 1st phase. But I also know that the exam will draw to us, some of our old enemies. So we need to figure out how can I report to you, what I hear." Ibiki saw the blond boy, and he almost was sure that he was talking with someone who knew him quite well. "Sure Naruto, how about a poker game, while we chat." Naruto took out a scroll. "I got the cards and chips, hope you got the drinks." Ibiki like the response, "Sure do, come on, we can play in my office."

The two went into the torture and interrogation office. Most people avoided that place, because it had a creepy feeling to it, as if the souls of the dead were around the place. "Didn't have many rogue to interrogate did you?" Ibiki looked at Naruto, "What makes you say that?" Naruto walked over to his office door and smiled, "I don't know, this place seems a little too relaxed." Ibiki laughed as he opened the door. "Well you got me there. You sure not scared of this place?" Naruto walked in took a chair and opened the storage scroll. "Why would I be afraid of this place? I have seen worse."

Ibiki walked in and took out a couple of bottles of root beer from a fridge. "What could possibly be worse than this?" Naruto told him his mother throwing kunai at you, when she was really angry at you. Ibiki could not help but to laugh really hard. "You deal, I cut." The game started. Ibiki asked him how he found out so much about the Exams. Naruto told him that he had his ways. "Alright, I know what you can do. You will call me scarface, and when you do I will know you will write the info on your test." Naruto asked for 2 cards, and told him he had no problem doing that.

"Who are you expecting to come? Who do you think would use these Exams as cover to attack us?" He looked at his hand and smiled at the man that asked him. For some reason he was sure he was not going to like the answer. "Many different suspects, but if I had to guess. I would say a certain snake that hates this village." Ibiki looked at him as if he was crazy. "Orochimaru wouldn't do something as foolish, the entire village against him." Naruto put down his cards and having won the game, he looked at Ibiki, "No, he will not do it alone, our village has many people who hold, deep grudges. I imagine they will be more than happy to help him. Which is why we need to act as soon as I find his pawn, or we might pay a price, that we are not willing to even consider."


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

The very next morning, he was walking when he met a sight, Konohamaru was actually arguing with a ninja from suna, it was Kankuro, It appears the kid had bumped into him, and Kankuro was pretty mad fro his lack of manners. He walked over and saw Temari was wearing her clothes differently thank he remembered her ever doing, she had a very nice color gear, it really made the nice features of her body stand out.

"Hey, Gaara how long do you plan to watch the comedy show?" Temari didn't even know how this guy knew her little brother's name. "I am not watching the show, I am waiting for Kankuro to realize he his holding the grandson of the 3rd Hokage." Kankuro let go of the boy and he did apologize, but he was in hurry because he was going to be late for class.

"Temari, I like what you done with your hair, It really looks nice. You also have some nice gear." Temari just blushed as she heard this stranger make a pass at her. "Will you stop hitting on my sister, or I am going to kill you." Kankuro did not like the way Naruto was looking at his sister. "I always welcome a bit of morning exercise. How about it, no jutsu or weapons, that goes for your marionette on your back." Kankuro simply told him he agreed and attacked him.

In 20 minutes he did not manage to hit him once, but Naruto managed to really make him sweat to avoid his attacks. "Who are you?" Temari asked him, "Naruto Namikaze, and I already know who you are Temari, your brothers Gaara and Kankuro. Hope you have a nice time during the Exams." Naruto left and the three siblings were rather confused. Did he do that to give them a warm welcome?

Kakashi, Itachi, Satsuki and Sakura were waiting by the entrance to the academy. For once something happened that none of them ever figured would happen, Naruto was late. At least 30 minutes late. When he finally showed up Sakura let go of her anger and screamed, "**You are late!**" Seeing Kakashi there he stood in an almost apologetic way, and simply sad something that made everyone laugh, except Kakashi who glared. "I am sorry, when I was coming here, I saw a black cat cross my path, so I had to take the long way around." Kakashi was sure there was a jab at him somewhere in the entire act.

Itachi looked at Kakashi, and he just told him, that now he knew what others felt like when he kept his team waiting. Naruto got him on that one, it sure didn't feel nice. He would have to stop doing that from now on. Itachi tossed him a scroll, and told him it was his pay, the Hokage actually had a secret mission, to make Kakashi realize that making other wait felt bad, and whoever got him to realize that would get a B rank mission pay.

When Kiba, Shino were able to talk to him, in relative privacy, they asked him what really happened. "Nothing much, I greeted a team from Suna, saw the grandson of the 3rd nearly get his teeth kicked in, and found a really cute blond, that I wouldn't mind asking out on a date. Like I said, nothing much." Shino wished they never asked the question, Hinata looked at him and could hardly believe he said that with a straight face, and Kiba wanted details on the cute blond. To which cause Hinata to hit him on the side and pushed him into the exam room, where he tripped and caused Kabuto to slip and both went face first onto the floor.

Naruto pretended to help Kabuto off the floor, which he pretended to be grateful. That is when Naruto knew for certain, and thanks to his own senses being amplified by Shinju, Naruto was certain that indeed Kabuto was the pawn of Orochimaru, even now. Which would mean that Orochimaru was meeting in secret with Gaara's father, and would kill him to take his place during the exams.

"As a show of appreciation, to a fellow leaf ninja, do you want to know anything about any of the people participating in the Exams. I have been at these exams 7 times, so I pretty much know everyone." Kabuto began to play with his cards. Naruto told him that would simply spoil the surprise. Satsuki however did ask about Lee, and Sakura asked about Temari and her youngest brother, Gaara. For some reason he really made her feel scared when she looked at him.

Kabuto began to tell them the information, until Ibiki came in and began to order everyone to sit down, "Hey, Scarface. what took you? We were waiting for you." Ibiki knew exactly what he was talking about. "Oh, nothing much I simply was having to much fun, with the questioning of a rogue ninja." The sheer killer intent made the rest of the students sit down as fast as they could. Naruto using ANBU sign language told Ibiki that it was a nice touch, and Ibiki nodded as a sign of thank you.

He began to answer the test, at least as everyone else was concerned, he knew that Orochimaru was hidden along with some Suna ninja. He wrote everything that was necessary for Ibiki to be ready.

Orochimaru was not expecting anything from the Hokage's son. He simply was as pathetic as his father ever was, or at least that what he believed. The questions were so obvious about cheating and gathering information, but by the looks of it Satsuki was the only one not having a hard time answering the questions. Sakura and Naruto were worthless as far as he was concerned.

It was finally time for the 10th question. The question was simple. You have been given an important mission in which the lives of the entire village may depend, but chances are that you could die finishing the mission. While on the mission you realize that there risk is high, Do you abandon the mission and save your life, or do you take the risk and continue? Ibiki looked at them with a cold glare. "Answer this question incorrectly and you stay Genin for life, but for those that want to try next year, we have a nice and friendly door over there, you don't want to answer it, get out."

Half of the teams decided to leave, the risk was simply too high, and they did not want to be stuck at Genin for life. "Ok, what is your answer." Naruto stood up and simply told him that he would take the risk and take the mission. "Where you have the will, you will always fine the way. Dattebayo!" Everyone in the room agreed to that, even though they would not openly say it, and Orochimaru was simply too proud to admit the blond brat was right.

As soon as Ibiki heard what Naruto said, he smiled. "Congratulations, you pass." Some of the people around Naruto looked and sounded confused, so Naruto decided to help. "A Chuunin leads a team, and is responsible to make tough decisions, the question was to test our resolve. Would we take a mission that could save our village or do we value our own lives more and abandon it. The whole test was about gathering the right information, and doing it without being being discovered. Right information can save lives, wrong information can cause someone to die."

Ibiki began to laugh really hard, and just as he looked at the window, a ball was thrown through the window. When the smoke cleared, there was Anko, and she was glaring at Ibiki. "Half, Ibiki. You are getting soft in your old age." Ibiki simply smiled, and told her that he did not want to ruin her fun. She thanked him and told everyone to walk outside and follow her to the sight of the next phase.

Naruto walked away and he knew Ibiki was reading his test. When they reached a gate he was as happy as can be. "This boys and girls is the 44th training zone, otherwise called the Forest of Death. Before we begin you need to sign a waiver, after all killing is allowed while in the forest. Those who do not sign, can come back next time." She handed each a waiver and Naruto signed it and told her to read the note after he left. Anko did not understand what he was talking about, but would do as he asked.

"You will each receive either an earth scroll or a heaven scroll, you have 5 days to have both scrolls and go to the tower in the middle of the training zone. Questions?" Sakura asked what would they do about food. "Oh, there is plenty to eat in there if you know where to look, the real question is how are you going to keep yourself from being eaten?" Naruto smiled, "There are some really tough beast in there. I should know, that place is my favorite playground."

Anko heard that and decided to scare others a bit, she throw a dango stick at Naruto, which he caught with one hand. "Thanks, Anko. I could use the little pick me up this dango will give me." Anko smiled at him and told him it was nothing, then someone threw a kunai at her, but he caught that kunai too. "Boy this is really a nice blade, but you should really be more careful with them." He turned around and handed it to the Suna Kunoichi behind him. But she decided to give right back, "No, that's all right you can keep it, I threw it knowing you would catch it, It's a gift after all." Naruto thanked her and commented on her unique perfume.

Orochimaru could not understand how the brat caught the kunai, and noticed that he smelled differently than others. But nothing would stop his plan of stealing the sharingan and using Satsuki as his next vessel. He simply needed to get rid of the blond pest as soon as possible.

As the group stepped in Satsuki had an idea, her idea was that their pass code would be to say that the person they secretly were in love with. They were a team so they each knew the answer. For Satsuki and Sakura the answer was obvious. But for Naruto that answer was an unknown, he flat out refused to tell them who he secretly loved, but Shinju knew quite well the answer.

As soon as they reached a large enough of a tree, they made camp, on one of the tree's branches, this way they would be safe from predator's that were on the ground. Naruto excused himself, since he had what some would call a call of nature, and he was away for 10 minutes. "I don't care how much the guy eats, that must be one giant turd." Satsuki hit Sakura on the head for being unladylike.

Naruto jumped from down from a higher branch, and Satsuki asked who he was secretly in love with, Naruto said it was her. "Alright, who the hell are you?" Naruto said that he was their teammate, "Look you can stop pretending, Naruto would never reveal such an intimate answer. I set it up in case someone was listening,"

The Suna Kunochi dropped the henge, and told them that she was surprised by their clever ploy, but that was not going to save them. Naruto had just finished off the giant snake that tried to make a meal out of him. This was the second time this happened so he was ready. He jumped as the giant snake was about to attack Satsuki. He held the snake away. "So Orochimaru came out to play. What did you get bored playing with Kabuto?"

"How the hell are you still alive. My snake should have been digesting you." Naruto punched the snake so hard, it broke it's neck. "Do you really think something so weak, is really going to work on me? You got to be kidding. But since you are using your summons why don't we even the playing field." He cut his thumb with his teeth, and slammed his hand down, and summoned a pair of hawks. "You called Naruto?" Naruto greeted the hawks, "Nice to see you two, how would you two like some snake meat for lunch." The look on the hawks faces was clear that they would like that idea.

Anko and Ibiki were jumping from tree branch to the next tree branch, and they were in a hurry, Naruto had told them that Orochimaru was the creepy suna kunoichi that she met during the explanation of the current phase. Ibiki knew exactly where Naruto was as he slipped a tracking device on him during his phase of the exams. "I do hope Naruto can keep him busy, I would hate to lose one of my favorite poker opponents."


	18. Chapter 18

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

_To my readers I apologize, I am writing a few stories at the same time, and I do make mistakes. For instance, I forget a few details, such as Naruto signed the Hawk Contract and not the Tiger Contract. And in one day I placed the wrong chapter in the wrong story. So for that I apologize too. I hope that you can still enjoy this story._

Orochimaru was not having an easy time, these birds were treating his snakes, like they were mere worms, and what is worse the actually seem to enjoy the taste of them. Naruto was smiling and watching as the two hawks were having a small feast on snake meat. He began to wonder just how long would it take for Ibiki and Anko to get where he was. He couldn't keep holding back, and he knew Ibiki wanted to question Orochimaru about a strange group of S rank rogue ninja he had heard about.

"Say Naruto, why don't you just let me have Satsuki and you and the pink cry baby can go on with the exams, I will even give you my scroll, and promise to lend you Satsuki so you can finish this phase of the exams, I say that is pretty generous of me, wouldn't you?" Naruto did need to replay as one the hawks took it as sign that he had a change to go for the kill, and Orochimaru barely evaded the talons that were trying to rip his head off.

"I think my friend there, pretty much answered that." Orochimaru tried to sneak behind him, but the Naruto he was talking to proved to be a shadow clone. The real Naruto threw 40 strange looking kunai all around where they where fighting, "You either have the single worst aim I have ever seen, or you missed on purpose, and I tend to believe that you simply are that unskilled."

He attacked the real one and this time Naruto did a few hand signs and disappeared in a flash. "Don't tell me that the brat can do that too !?" He ran towards where he was standing and once again gone in a flash, but this time he had a cut of his right cheek. And for the next 30 minutes he tried to attack Naruto and he would evade and give him another small cut.

Satsuki had activated the sharingan and even she could not follow his movements. That is when Anko and Ibiki showed up, and charged at Orochimaru. That is when it finally hit him, what the brats plan was all along, to make him waste time so the others could catch up to him. "Well Anko, I hate to cut this little reunion of ours short, but you know I got people to kill, stuff I need to steal." Orochimaru disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Could you possibly get here any slower?" Naruto looked at Anko, "Look, brat. I am having some real problems with the damned seal that pervert left on me last time, I am not in the mood for a guilt trip."

Naruto walked over to her and without letting the others say anything, he just said something, that would usually make them think he had a death wish. "Strip. Come on, off with the clothes." Satsuki glared at him, "Are you insane, she is already pissed and you want her to take her clothes off?" Ibiki knew where this was going and he told her to strip too. "This had better not be your attempt into sleeping with me, because if it is, I will cut your..."

He got something from his pouch and began to work on the seal on her back. He worked as fast as he could, but it still hurt like hell. A tiny snake came out of the seal, and screaming it became dust and was blown by the wind. "There that should take care of that."

"What did you just do to me?" Naruto looked at her and smiled, "I just took care of your little seal problem, and you don't even thank me. You owe me 5 ramen orders, Ibiki. You said that she would be grateful, and it looks like she isn't." Ibiki began to laugh and told him to wait till it finally registered in her head, then he would owe him 5 orders of dango.

"So let me get this straight you both made a bet whether or not I would be grateful for the biggest favor, anybody had ever done for me? Tell me just out of curiosity what would happen if instead of grateful I was.. shall we say... a little more inclined to be romantic?" Ibiki told her that then they would both loses, and they would have to stop eating their favorite food for 5 days.

"Well then you better kiss ramen and dango good bye for the next 5 days. Now come here you." Anko grabbed him by the neck and still only in her fishnet shirt, and short shirt, she kissed Naruto deeply and passionately on her lips. That is when Satsuki remainded everyone that they still needed to get to the tower, Anko was not happy to hear that, calling Satsuki a killjoy.

As the group managed to reach the tower and they each threw the scrolls on the ground a puff of smoke appeared, "So I gather something happened to make my little sister upset." Itachi told them as he looked at the frown on Satsuki. Anko decided to answer, "Your brat of a little sister interrupted me, when I was about to get laid."

"Well that is a good thing then, because if you think I will let you sleep with my future husband, then you have another thing coming." Anko turned around and saw a very angry Temari glare at her. "What do you mean future husband!?" Temari grabbed Naruto and held him close to her body, "Oh, you don't know? The 4th Hokage and my father made a contract that if the 4th Hokage ever had a son, and the 4th Kazekage had a daughter they would both marry, to strengthen the bonds between our two villages. This guy is the son of the 4th Hokage and I am the daughter of the 4th Kazekage, so that makes me his future wife."

Sakura made fun of him by telling him that some guys had all the luck, Naruto was quick to remind her, that he was not that lucky, he even asked her to remember who her young brother was. "If I know anything about Gaara, he will blow his top when he hears about this, and try to bump me off."

Gaara walked over to him and he grabbed him by the throat. "If you are too weak, you bet I will kill you off. I will not have my family stained by weakness, specially since you are to marry my sister. So I hope to have a nice fight with you, mother is very interested in the taste of your blood."

Naruto got really close to him and whispered, "only if she wants to upset Shinju. She should know how she get's when she is angry." This made Gaara back away from him, "Now I want to beat you up, because you are a liar." Naruto told him to save it for the finals, and then they could dance in front of an entire audience. Gaara liked that idea.

They finally was able to rest for a bit, well most of the team, Naruto had to report to the Hokage, and he knew this was not going to be pleasant. Naruto, Anko and Ibiki walked towards the Hokage's office, Naruto looked like he was about to be thrown into prison. He simply could not smile, knowing what he would be facing, Ibiki understood full well what could happen, but he would stand for his poker buddy, if there was any need.

"Alright, having Orochimaru and his right hand man as sneak into these Exams, was something that nobody could have even believed was possible, but what I want to know is how did the three of you manage to know this and didn't inform anybody?" Anko told him that Naruto and Ibiki were clearly expecting something to happen. He watched the first phase, while Naruto found out who the spy was by his smell.

"Alright, but once you found out who this spy was, why didn't you inform more people?" Ibiki told him that they needed to find out what his objective was, so telling others would have jeopardized the mission. "Well that makes sense which brings me to my last question, "**What in the hell were you thinking! What compelled you to do something so stupid, as to fight one of Hiruzen's students. He is a Sannin for crying out loud! There is no way a genin could keep up with him, you could have been killed!**"

Naruto simply told him it was his duty, which was very much like throwing a can of kerosene on an open fire. Before Minato began to scream, Anko told him that he actually did a wonderful job of buying them enough time to get there. "Your use of the Hawk Contract, and the Flight of the Thunder God Jutsu was simply amazing.

This made Minato scream at Anko, that there is no way his son knew that jutsu. Anko was quite clear that her summons acually saw him use it. Not wanting to believe it he made a bet with him. If he could in fact use the technique then he would be allowed to henge into him, and watched the fights during the final phase, not during his own fight. But if he could not use it, he was going to run 500 laps around Konoha, while listening to Might Guy talk about how bright his fire of youth was.

For the a few moments Ibiki actually felt pity for somebody, and it was clear that the test was cruel. With only 3 of his special kunai, he had to get across 100 yards and picked up a scroll on top of a tree, get back and hand him the scroll, all under 5 was something no genin or jounin could do.

Naruto asked for help from Shinju and as his father said to begin, he threw the 2 kunai exactly in a direct path to the scroll and back. He did the flight of the thunder god to reach the scroll in the tree and once again back to where his father was waiting. He handed him the scroll and told him that he was amazed at him using that technique, he asked his son where did he learn that? Naruto smiled and told him from his private library.

"Next thing you are going to tell me that you can use the Rasengan." Naruto looked at him and formed it in one hand. "You mean this thing?" Minato was speechless, Ibiki just had to ask him how long did it take him to learn it, the answer would make Minato and Anko looked at him with their mouth open. "Oh, this thing, about a week." Both Anko and Minato could not believe it. "A week, boy I hear your dad's teacher took nearly a year for him to learn it."

Naruto's only response was that if his godfather spent as much time training, as he did peeping or doing other perverted things, he would have learned it a lot faster. That comment made Anko laugh, "I have even incorporated some elemental chakra and made a few variations. Minato wanted to here this he simply asked to show him.

Naruto held a big ball of fire, it looked like the sun. "This is my Fire Style Rasengan, I call it blast furnace." He threw it in the air and it exploded into a massive firestorm. "My wind style, call it my Rasenshuriken." he threw that and it was clear why it had that name, it cut a large tree into pieces, "My last is my Thunder style. I call it heaven's fury." The ball looked weird, it was as if 2 small balls where orbiting the Rasengan and when he threw it at he pieces of the tree, it cause lightning to strike every piece, till there was nothing but ash.

"Only 3 so far, I haven't got the control for water or earth there yet. But I am hoping to one day combine all of them into one all elements rasengan. I think it could be done, but I simply don't control my elements to that point." Minato asked Anko to remind him, why is his son still a genin? Anko could only say because he kept this much a secret.


	19. Chapter 19

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

It was clear that Orochimaru would try and kill the Kazekage and his father, and so he had to be ready, he had a new kunai pouch made, one that allowed him faster access to the kunai, so the he could throw the kunai faster. The shop owner wondered if he was going to tell him to send the bill to his father, but instead he made him an offer, if he made the pouch then he would teach him how to make his storage seal hold more items. This would make his storage scrolls that much smaller and more convenient and thus more business for him.

After he finished putting away as many of his special kunai, the shop owner asked how he could improve the seal. He told him to add a few lines in several places, and how they should be with the rest of the seal. "Let's test it out, this box holds 260 kunai, 300 shurikens and 500 senbo. If you said is right they should all fit in that one scroll." Sure enough they did fit the scroll, and there was room left to place more items. "What did you expect? I am an Uzumaki. Seals are my clan's specialty after all."

Thanks to his speed he was back at the tower before anyone knew that he was gone. Well almost anyone Kakashi, Anko, and Ibiki knew, they saw him run towards the village. Anko tried to follow him, the keywords being tried to. As they saw get back she was breathing hard, "How in the hell is he that fast... I followed him halfway into the village and then he was gone, I lost track of him."

The two were surprised when they saw Naruto walk through the doors like he had done nothing very taxing, he didn't even have any signs of sweat. "Something wrong?" Naruto was looking straight at Ibiki. "No, nothing I was just wondering where you went to?" Naruto told him he needed to resupply his basic tools. and buy a new pouch for his kunai. His old one kind of ripped when he was fighting in the forest.

Well that made sense, and they have no other things to talk to him about, "But was is wrong with Anko? She looks like she just finished running a marathon." Anko could hardly believe what he was asking her. "If you have that much energy in bed, your wife is going to be the happiest little woman in the world." Temari heard that and she decided to thank her for her kind wishes.

The proctor for the next phase looked like he had a bad case of pneumonia . So Naruto knowing that he could be the proctor, took out a small bottle containing some rather gross looking liquid. "Hey, proctor before you continue, and cough up a lung, take a drink of this. Trust me you will feel a whole lot better." All the people around were thinking that he was trying to poison the proctor.

Sure enough, as soon as the proctor took a drink of it, he was feeling better than he had his entire life. "Now that you can breath, I hope that you will continue, if you would kindly continue your speech." The proctor thanked him for the cure, he had been suffering from his coughs for a long time, and now he could breath normally again. Temari got really close to him and whispered in his ear, "Where did you get that medicine?" Naruto looked at her and answered. "Trade secrets."

The proctor explained that there were too many participants and therefor there would be a preliminary round, to cut down on the number of fights for the next phase. There would be a lot of important guest watching the 3rd and final phase, so they needed to be sure that that phase did not take as long. He asked them to look up at the board behind him. It would display who was going to fight.

The first fight was Kiba vs. Naruto. Kiba was pretty happy, he believed Naruto to be a weakling, since he took naps regularly during class, and never seem to pay attention. "Akamaru, I am sorry for what will happen next. I hope you can forgive me." He got ready to fight and both Kiba and Akamaru attacked him, Naruto easily dodged his first fang over fang. When the attack was over he kicked Kiba really hard and punched Akamaru. He took hold of Akamaru and with a kunai in hand, he stepped towards Kiba. "Give up or your friend dies."

Kiba was shocked to the very core, "I don't have all day. If you don't give up. I will kill Akamaru." Seeing that his friend was knocked out cold, and that Naruto was ready to kill him. Kiba told the proctor that he gave up, Kiba went to get his friend but when he held him he exploded into a puff of smoke, "Don't tell me, that I had been with a shadow clone transformed into Akamaru since this exam started."

"Nope, my shadow clone substituted himself with Akamaru, and another close is holding him over there. Like I could actually hurt Akamaru." Akamaru was looking rather happy, it was clear that he felt that this was the best prank ever.. His team just couldn't believe that their teammate had lost like that. Hana was laughing her head off.

Neji and Hinata were next to fight, Neji had not seen Hinata since their academy days, was was clearly still thinking that she was the weak kind heir to the leadership of their clan, but Naruto spent 2 months since they were back teacher Hinata the error of her ways. The current Hinata was not going to be as kind as he hoped. As soon as the fight began he began his whole speech about how it was her fate to lose to him, and how weak she was because she was a pampered little princess.

The words pampered princess had become sort of a taboo with her, she got unbelievably angry when someone was dumb enough to call her that. She charged at Neji, and not expecting much he did not even bother evading, which was a mistake. She grabbed him in a hold and then threw him up into the air with a series of kicks. When he fell down and a rather painful thud sound was heard. She walked over to him and began to beat his head, while singing, "I been working on the railroad."

The proctor had to stop the match and declare her the winner by knock out, or she was going to continue beating the unconscious Neji till he was not longer alive. The proctor walked over to a medic and got a bottle and used it to wake up the now injured Neji. He of course call her victory favoritism towards the main branch. "You call me a pampered princess again, and I will personally cut off your balls and feed them to you, before I end your life, you have been warned."

Instantly he concluded that prissy, cutesy and other similar nicknames must also elicit the same response. Everyone wondered what the hell happened to Hinata to make that way, Naruto simply laughed, he said that he locked her in a genjutsu, and the only way for her to escape was to literally out grow her shy phase, and be more focus on training. She managed to get a months training done in a single day, and she was stuck in that genjutsu every single night for 2 solid months.

"How could you do something so cruel to a young woman like that?" He looked at Sakura and smiled, "Would you rather her die eventually, because she was too shy or too kind to her enemies?" Temari understood very well what he was saying, be too kind to an enemy and you are as good as dead. In battle there is no kindness, honor, or even pity. You do what you have to do or you die, it was that simple.

He decided to walk around the outside to stretch a little, and that was when Kurenai decided that she needed to hear about this genjutsu. Naruto told her it was a standard hell view genjutsu that he modified to allow for rapid training. He even told her that it was amazing what a person could do with them, most people figure that they only serve to distract. You could interrogate, torment, and even help your allies get stronger, or have a safe way to work out stress and deal with mental problems.

"Kurenai, mind telling me what you two are talking about, that is so interesting that you don't even notice me come close?" Anko was clearly upset about something, it could be the fact that they were sitting rather close. "Just possible genjutsu research... I don't see why you should be that upset about." Little did the group know that Hana and the triplets were also watching the whole scene.

"Well it's just that you are standing ever so close to the only guy to ever do me any kind of favor, and it looks like a rather romantic little scene. I am sure the daughter of the Kazekage would just about be in a rage if she saw you, after all Naruto is supposed to be her future husband." Kurenai simply looked at her life long friend and smiled, "Like I care what the sand princess feels. If she marries him she will be part of this village, and as far as I know, the CRA can allow Naruto to have multiple mates, he is the heir of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki Clans. The village would need for these 2 clans to grow."

Hana did not like the idea of sharing, but it was better than not getting to be with him at all. Anko began to laugh as he looked at Naruto who was about to continue his walk. "Hana and the triplets are nearby, you might want to talk to them if you want to chat. I have things to do, and can't waste any more time." Naruto walked towards the wall where Orochimaru would more than likely try and use to get behind the Kazekage and his father. He places his seal and made sure it was rather painful for the traitor.

"Look we can talk while you work." Anko clearly not wanted to stop their little chat, Hana and Kurenai followed him. Kurenai knew at once what he was up to. "So you are laying traps for something or someone. If you tell us what to do and who we are setting traps for, we might be able to help you." Kurenai would know what to do, but he had serious concern about Hana. These traps were dangerous if not handled correctly.

"Very well, thanks to someone's tardiness I was not able to kill a certain pedophile. Now I am laying traps keyed to his chakra signature. He will more than likely try and kill the Hokage and our visiting Kage. To damage our village and to make us lose face with the other villages, it would also start a war between Suna and Konoha. I don't have time to tell you how to do each of these traps, but I have scrolls that need to be places around this you want to help them take these and place them on the areas I will point out, remember we are hunting snakes."

Naruto tossed them the scrolls and the saw what they were. Explosive tags with a chakra dectection trigger. He told them to place them underground and into the walls. When asked what would happen if someone tried to open them and try to defuse them. "There is an odorless poison inside the scrolls. If they try to open them, they will die in a matter of seconds. That is why Hana can't handle this, her friends would die if she accidentally let them smell the scrolls, and we can't have that can we?"

Hana then asked what he needed her to do. He told her that she would follow him, and she would try and be behind the Kazekage and Hokage while he continued the preliminary matches, when he was done with his little fights he would join her and would wait for the pedophile to show up. If everything worked as he had planned Orochimaru and Kabuto would be dead before the day was over. Anko was smiling as she heard that.


	20. Chapter 20

I do not own Naruto anime, manga, games or other materials. This is a fan fiction

Naruto was simply having fun in his fights, he took no pity and held nothing back. So all his fights ended in 10 seconds or less. Satsuki asked him why wasn't he using more powerful moves, why did he use just basic or his standard moves. He told her that if he did, he would be giving the others a head's up and they would prepare better for the final phase. He was not about to fail the exams, because he decided to show off.

Sakura asked him where he was during her fight? Naruto told him he was off shamelessly flirting and asking out a few very lovely ladies. Naturally they all turned him down, but that did not mean that he would not try again. Both Satsuki and Sakura glared at him. "What I am a single guy and they are skilled and beautiful ladies, how could I not flirt with them or be interested in dating at least one of them?"

Almost every single guy in the corridor that heard that was nodding their heads in agreement, they knew that you don't find ladies like that just anywhere and everyday. Hana with her heighten senses heard every word. She was blushing when she heard him say that she was beautiful. "Hana, you feeling alright?" She told Kurenai that she was feeling alright, that she just heard what Naruto said and it was really flattering. This Anko had to hear.

"So what did he say?" Hana did not want to tell her, out of fear that she might beat the young man to a bloody pulp, and because it really was embarrassing. "He told Sakura that when she was fighting, he was off flirting with a few very skilled and beautiful ladies. I think he was talking about our meeting when we helped set those traps."

Anko instead of angry was smiling, "Finally, someone in this village noticed my skill and beauty. Maybe I should ask him out on a date..." Kurenai only told her to take a number. She wasn't the only one interested in the guy. Hana had to ask who else was interested. "Well I am not sure of how accurate this list is, but here goes, Mikoto Uchiha, Hinayo Hyuga, Satsuki Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, me and Anko." Anko told her that Hinata had a boyfriend a guy named Kiba, Kurenai told them that she was only going out with him because she did not believe she had any chance of winning Naruto's affections, but that did not mean she was not interested.

"Mikoto and Hinayo are both married, and their daughter like the guy. Why would you place them on this so call list." Hana wanting to take their names of the list. "Naruto has trained with Madara the Clan Head, and the man has not been disappointed. Fugaku never even trained with the Clan Head, something about not having the right mindset. Hinayo knows about Naruto's eyes and she knows he is skilled and is grateful for what he did for her daughter, Satsuki and Hinata have no clue that their own mothers want the same guy they do."

Naruto had to fight one more guy and he took his time making the guy suffer. The man was from the new village hidden in the sound. He knew of course that he was a henchman of Orochimaru, and this made his be extra vicious in his attacks. Proctor had to step in to stop the fight, he was seeing Naruto try and kill the man, and he was only alive thanks to the quick actions of the medical team that was present.

Anko liked some of the moves he was making, and decided to walk over and asked them why the guy deserved such a beating. "Hey, Naruto why did you decide to give such a beating on the guy you just fought?" Naruto told her that he was not trying to beat him, but outright kill him. But the proctor and medics stopped him. "The bastard is from the Sound village, in other words a stooge for Orochimaru. The more of them I manage to take out, the better."

"I don't think the proctor will let you kill any of them. The council is already worried about giving Orochimaru any excuse to attack the village, the death of all his genin would be something he would use." Naruto looked at her. "Well first people die in these exams, second we won't have to worry about Orochimaru after these exams. You do remember me setting those traps on the arena, and lastly the guy was no genin, special jounin or outright jounin more likely."

Anko was surprised by his words. "Are you sure he is a jounin?" Naruto smiiled. "With moves like that and the strength in his attacks, there is no way he is a genin, dattebayo." Anko told him he was a genin and he was stronger than the supposed jounin. "If you doubt my strength why not have a few sparing matches after they let us go from these warm up fights?" Anko was smiling and much to the anger of some of the ladies watching. "Then it's a date, we will have a really nice time." Anko kissed him on the right side of his face, close to his lips.

Kurenai was kicking herself for not thinking about something like that, and so was Hana. Thank goodness the clan heads were not present. If Mikoto or Hinayo saw that they would literally jump Anko and give her a decent beating for pulling a stunt like that. Mikoto was not married to Madara, but she helped the man by taking care of the things his wife would do, and dealt with the problems the women in their clan would ask his wife to take care of.

Fugaku secretly hoped that her help would make it easier for him to eventually become Clan Head, hoping that Madara would be grateful for him letting his wife help the man so much.

The final fight was between Lee and Gaara and the way the fight was going the proctor would need to stop it soon, Gaara was as vicious as Naruto had been. His sand acted like it had a mind of its own, and protected him from every single attack, until Lee decided to open 4 of the gates, and that did not help much, it just made the match even. That is when a small bottle of firewhiskey came out of his belt pouch. He removed all the weights and began to drink the entire bottle in a single gulp.

"Dear god, don't tell me he just drank that much of firewhiskey.. **Proctor get the hell of that stage, or do you want to die!?**" The man was not happy about what he was told so he marched right where Guy was. Guy began to explain that Lee was a natural born master at 1 fighting style. The style can not be taught, and it was called the Drunken Fist. The more drunk he got, the more dangerous he would become, and he just had enough firewhiskey for a small group of men.

Lee's face was clearly showing signs of being drunk. "Hey, what's the deal with the freaking sand, what you love to play on a beach?" Lee began to evade every single attack, and he even was making some serious attacks of his own. After 20 minutes Lee looked at him and smiled. "Wait a second, I feel really thirsty. Let me have a nice drink to cool me down." He took a second bottle and began to drink. "**Like hell I will simply stand here and let you have a drink. You haven't even given me any you cheap booze hound.**"

"**So I am a booze hound, you want some, go get your own. What the Kazekage doesn't let you have an allowance or is his liquor cabinet that well locked?**" It was clear that he was clearly very drunk, but somehow he managed to still reason some times. Lee opened the 5th gate and attacked Gaara head on. He counted that his sand would protect him and he was wrong. The strength of the attacks could not protect him, the sand armor came crashing down and Gaara had blood clearly visible on his face.

"**You dare make me bleed, Now you DIE!**" Gaara sent all his sand and it wrapped itself all around Lee like a huge cocoon. The sound of breaking bones was enough to make the Kazekage tell the proctor to call the fight. It took every single Jounin present to make Gaara back down, and he was not happy about it.

Minato stood up and told the people that the final phase would take place in 1 month. To those that lost their matches, there was always next time and told them to try harder next time. To learn from what they lived through the Exams. To the winners he told that by now they were aware of each others skills and talents, so they should know how to prepare to face each other in 1 months time.

Satsuki demanded to know why the wait was so long. Minato was about to say why anyways so he answered. "The last phase would have very important guest ranging from important business owners, dignitaries and some nobles from this country. As such you need to allow them enough time to prepare and travel. The appropriate accommodations and security would take time as well. But this time is also for you to prepare for your fights, looking at it that way, 1 month is actually too fast, and it gives you very little time to prepare."

Naruto decided to go home and forgo the entire interrogation about how was he going to prepare. The last thing he wanted was to fail to pass the Exams because he gave an opponent too much information. He simply walked towards a nice secluded segment of the Forest of Death. There he sat down and began to meditate. He was inside his own mind in a matter of seconds. Shinju was very happy to see him, so much so that she tackled him and began to hug him rather tightly. "Naruto, I really missed you. Why would you not visit me till now? Do you know how much I missed you? If you have enough to flirt with those mortals at least spend some time with me too."

Naruto apologized profusely about not being able to be with her for so long, at least he tried to she was too busy trying to undress him to pay attention. When he was as naked as the day he was born, he finally asked what she was doing. "I told you, I really missed you. So I want a little tender loving before you start asking for me to do anything.."

Well she did not as long as he first believed to undress. She just told him that most of her clothes were a mental image, much like his. But she really like the feel of his body so close to hers and so she took her time in undressing him. She began to kiss him,hold him, touch him and he began to respond in the same way, and with her pleas of what she wanted him to do, foreplay got hotter and hotter.

After 20 minutes of the most intense love making in their lives she simply held him close to her chest. "So what do you need to ask me?" Shinju knew that he came for a reason, that sex was not the original intent. "There is one of our kids as you well know, and I need to begin to really hone my skills in using your chakra. But sometimes I feel that I shouldn't. I know I might need to use it if I am to hold down the one tail's container to modify his seal. So knowing it would be risky for you I wanted to ask your opinion about it."

"That's one thing I love about your Naruto. You are always so considerate to me. I have been in one other person and he treated me much like they treat our kids. Like a tool but not you. You first treated me like a friend, then a lover and nowadays as what I always wanted to be treated as a mate that is loved and cherished. But you are right it would be risky, you are already close to master our beast mode. Your manipulation of the wind as a Hawk Sage would help, but you are right. You will need my chakra to hold him down long enough to modify the seal and repair their connection to each other."

"So I propose you use our training seal and train with me for 2 weeks, that will give you enough time to master our beast mode and probably be able to hold him down using the environment around him. I am connected to all forms of life and by your union with me, so are you my beloved. But truth be told we can start that tomorrow, cause right now I am ready for round 2..."

The two spent quite a bit of time with each other catching up on their little romance. It took 3 hours and she was as happy as a newlywed. They fell asleep in each others arms, thinking what joy it was to simply be able to spend time together, but she hoped and dreamed that their time would never end. Little did they know that she had marked him during one of their previous love making sessions. Her soul was bound to his and his to her. He would live for as long as she did. When she saw him move closer, she saw the mark and she was happy. Not even time would separate the two.. Life was good with the person who loves you and you love just as much, that was her thought was she finally fell asleep.


End file.
